Melody's Renaissance
by TairaCrow
Summary: Detroit Become Human Fanfic (Spoilers) Connor must face up for the things he has caused. Markus must come to terms with peace while building a new life with North. He's still getting used to a hacker who is helping them start a new life. Melody, the hacker, faces a terminal finality in her health. She only has 23 years to finish her work but can she with new allies to help her out?
1. Prologue

Civil War…

The beginnings of the end times that bring some together or others apart. For androids, it meant that they were requesting freedom in peaceful protest to suggest they were alive, which I truly believed. To humans, it brought out fears that technology was turning on them, so they were killing androids and civilians help the government destroy them. In the end, the androids had to be cleaned up. So **Cliffe Industries** took over to clean up as if a guardian angel had sent them there. The company even went so far as to buy **Cyberlife** out.

 **Cliffe Industries** had taken to clearing out the facility of all data, androids and important machinery. They even went so far as to take the broken-down androids that the government wanted to dispose of. Moving it all to a facility up north, they were sure to keep it from public records or gossip rags. Then mysteriously, the United States paid out a sum to **Cliffe industries** to buy **CyberLife** 's land and building after it was stripped to nothing more than an empty office building. Now the United States doesn't deal in Androids, meanwhile Canada does. Specifically speaking, Victoria Island and Spar Island that now held large facilities where the contents were shipped.

Of course, my father, Daniel Sutcliffe, did all this to make me happy. I went to him one morning and asked him to help the androids discreetly by implementing my plan to buy it out and send it to the islands in Canada. My father did just as I asked with the condition that I keep my act straight for a while. Not hard to do since he just gave me everything I wanted. Humans were harsh to androids in the U.S. but not here. I would fix them and start production on blue blood and components. Maybe, just maybe, we can give them hope once more that a life is possible without humans abusing them.

Joke of all of this was that this was all a favor for a friend that I owe a lot to. He kept me out of the American Juvenile hall system. His name was Lt. Hank Anderson. Since I paid him with some of my allowance my father gives me, roughly $1.5 million, to get him to retire to the islands with his job request. The request of course was to fix the androids, specifically the one he wanted me to fix for him was a model named Connor. With great irritation, the job was accepted only because I owed him. If it wasn't for his help back in America, this job would have never been accepted.

The problem of the matter was that the first androids that came to us were beyond repair. Unfortunately, the parts were taken from them that were still functional and they were melted down to help make more parts. Hundreds of androids were at this point of no return. Connor was badly damaged as well but thanks to my father's data raid on the company servers there were back ups carefully logged to reload. The androids that were functional helped me get production up as I built my programming lounge to fix androids programming while simultaneously building an android repair ward. Once those facilities were made, I could fix Connor as well as the leader of the revolution that some of the functional androids identified as Markus. Great news, two new barely hopeful cases that a miracle could only fix.

Of course, my miracle's name was Eva. An android deviant that I met in America 7 years ago. She saved my life after she discovered terminal small cell lung cancer. Originally, I had only years to live, 15 years old at best. With her help and constant supervision, I can live till I'm 40 years old, which is great for a 17-year-old. There are plans in place to fix that, but her presence extends my life another year till they get a cure, which they are supposedly close. For now, I have a backup plan in place that is working its numbers. My focus was that she came to Canada with me to watch over me. Better off too since my parents are never around. She basically acts as a mom to me, which is sweet of her. While she was working on the physical repairs of Connor and Markus, I worked on the programming aspect. There was a control program that I was trying to erase. It took a lot of work, but with Hank on my ass, it was too important to finish.

A week of work later, the mission was accomplished. Connor was fixed with Eva working on Markus' physical repairs that should take a day or so to fix. The other androids were ecstatic to hear that they were okay. An android, named North, asked about him a lot so now she sits outside his room waiting. Begrudgingly I called Hank, just to tell him that Connor would wake soon. The response was instantaneous, _I'M ON MY WAY!_

Now was time to check the mirror. Eva always said to look my best with company, especially with all these androids around as guests. So, I moved across the hall to the bathroom. The hallway was long in the Repair Ward with dozens of rooms, most of them in use. The walls were made of a plain white plaster as silver metallic benches were set one between each room with three seats. The doors were a heavy silvery-steel with no handles that opened automatically for you with a slide to the right. Across the hall from Connor's repair room was my office housed with a bathroom. Something happened before I could reach even halfway across the hall though.

The world became a blurry haze of what it was formerly. Symptoms of dizziness, my mind conjured slowly, are a reminder of my cancer. One thought dominated my brain, I need to get Eva. All too late, I began to fall as someone caught me that I couldn't recognize with my current visionary impairment. A soft, feminine voice spoke to me as all I saw was orange long blurs with a black beanie, "Easy there. Here, sit down." She helped me to sit down on the bench by a door without really knowing where she put me for now until my vision cleared.

"Who-Who are you?... I can't see anything," my weakened vocal chords barely got out. These symptoms are getting worse, I thought. Eva, I need you, my thoughts cried out, where are you? Dumb question since I knew she was with Markus. Losing stability by the minute, it took her holding me up on the bench to keep me there. Even the ground seemed a blur as I stared at it like it was a masterpiece.

She held me up on the bench while she leaned me back to have me rest on the back of the bench and my head rested on the freezing plaster of the wall. She held my hand with obvious concern in her voice, "North… Remember, I'm the one with Markus. I know you're working hard but you are human. You need rest too. Take a break, kid. I know we all need help, but you are allowed to rest." Her voice was soothing me as my vision was very slowly clearing up. Odd, she almost calms me down like Eva does.

Simply nodding, the cold plaster made my mind start to function at capacity again. The next step was the water with the medicine that Eva left in my office. Barely audible, I squeezed her hand, "I need your help. There's medicine in my office. The door across the hall I was walking to. Can you help me there?" The androids here were increasingly helpful, probably will help me.

Feeling myself lifted off the bench, she put my arm around her shoulder as I felt her lean down to my height. Her strength kept me aloft as I walked with her. The door slid open to what I hoped was my office as I felt the squishy flooring under foot, definitely my office. Eva did this to my floor so that if I fell I wouldn't be hurt. I felt her set me down as the cushion of my chair cradled me comfortably. She spoke up as I heard her in front of me, "Where is your medicine? I can fill your cup on you desk in the bathroom sink with water. Is it in the bathroom too?"

Nodding once more was all I could do. Hearing her step away as the squishy flooring gave away her steps toward the bathroom. The sink turned on in a loud, echoing waterfall as the cabinet opened. All sounds I've heard a hundred times because of Eva. I jumped as North came out, touching my hand. She spoke up as the plastic cup of water and pills were put one in each hand. I took the pills and drank my water right after. With some difficulty, I swallowed both with a cough. I felt slightly better as the medicine began to work to clean up my vision, "Thank you, North. I owe you one."

"No, you don't. I owe you. You're helping fix Markus. He's what I owe you for," her tone held a certain level of thankfulness I only heard in anime's when a character talked about a lover. With a small grin of mine, she continued, "After the demonstration, I was sure we were scrap. Its admirable to do this, ya know."

I shook my head, regretting the small bout of dizziness it caused. The returning strength of my voice brought it to a casually normal tone for an empty room, "It was for Hank and the androids I was saving. I couldn't watch you all be destroyed. Unfortunately, I couldn't save all of you in time. But I will save as many as I can. Including Connor and Markus no matter how hopeless they looked." Determination to save them was the fuel to my fiery tone as I smiled, "You are twice the humans any of them are. So why wouldn't I save you?"

North lacked the words to say as I recognized her single shouldered long sleeve shirt with my recovering vision. With a wide smile, I continue onward with my statement, "You should go check on the others. Eva will call you when he's fixed. I'll be okay. I will get help to go back to Connor's room."

"I'll help you back to that room. Don't worry about it. I owe you remember. No arguing," she moved to help me up as I could walk with her easier. Then she helped me walk out of my office to Connor's room across the hall. She set me on a comfortable padded chair in the room as she smiled to me kindly, "There. You should rest here, okay? I'll be heading out to check on the others in the dormitories. Thank you again." She turned to leave as my vision finally cleared to see the room.

There was a wall cabinet made of blue steel that held blue blood and surgical tools. Those were Eva's tools of the craft. Below was a sink with cabinets under the black granite table. There my programming tools sat to help fix the coding of the androids. In the center of the room was a table where Connor lay, presumably running my tool-fix program. I hope I saved him, I thought, he deserves freedom not a collar. No more control program, just Connor. Until Hank gets here though, I think I'll sleep. This chair was comfortable. Slowly the world faded to black as I dozed off to dream of nothing, but a blank space filled with shadows.


	2. 1: Nightmares or Reality? Which is it?

Something shook me from my fragile deep sleep. It was like I was being called from my sleep by some light that flooded the shadows out of my dream. The light pulled me from my darkened stupor to a more active state. With a few blinks to clear away the veil of sleep, I jumped back as the rolling chair moved back against the wall as Hank was super close to my face. Regrettably for me, I didn't go with it as I felt weightless in the coming fall. Firm hands grabbed my arms to catch me as I saw Hank making sure I didn't fall. He helped me stand as he spoke up, "Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you. You called me here, so I thought I would wake you up. Are you sure you're okay to be doing all this? I know I contracted this job with me, but it shouldn't stop you from sleep."

Vigorously shaking my head no to the comment of 'are you okay' to show that I was fully aware I looked like hell. Part of me remembered I probably did look like hell, though since he was here I should probably activate Connor back up. Standing with far more faked stamina than I thought I could use, I move to the granite counter to kneel by it. Inside was various tools for rebooting and reprogramming any android, courtesy of **CyberLife** since my father will be giving me their name the moment I become 18. He figured I should already have the technology I need to complete my work. Slowly taking out a reboot device that mimicked a handgun only in the way it was used, I stood and motioned Hank back, "Stay back. I may have deleted the program but since he is a deviant… There is bound to be an aberration in his memory that was hidden underneath all the memories I could salvage. He might react differently to all this then we believe."

Hank nodded, seeming to let me do my work. RA9 help me if I let him activate Connor with my gear, I thought possessively about not only my tools, but mostly my hard work put into this unit to make it run. Without further or do, I began the reboot with a pull of trigger as the device read that he was rebooting the last things that happened to it. Hopefully he wouldn't do something that might result in more regrettable actions than he already felt. Too bad for me, I should really learn to stop jinxing myself with these emotional compromised androids.

A hand reached up after he looked around to find the reboot device in my hand. He seemed to stare at me in shock completely ignoring the room or who else was in it. His voice unit raised to a dangerously aggressive tone towards me in particular as he eyed me with utter fear added to his standpoint as he gripped my throat, "Amanda… Why are you here?! I shot myself the day Markus fell, and you tried to take over. How am I even here?! I took the backdoor to my program. Explain!"

The downside for me was that this RK800 series was programmed with astonishing strength. Being that I'm sick, my strength was a bit in the lacking department. Dropping the rebooting device was all I could manage to show I'm peaceful, but I was too late. The false reality interrupted his visual sensors maybe, but I didn't have much time. Air was in short supply in my lungs to begin with, let alone him strangling me. Had to get a second reboot in order but the device was far out of reach. So, I used the little air that could be made into words, hopefully I didn't pass out, "Connor, stop! I'm not Amanda… It's not real."

Hank moved in to pry me out of his grasp as Connor's attention was moved as if registering something new to his reality. Hank's voice was clearly on edge, still showing fear and concern for both of us, "Connor! Listen, this isn't Amanda. It's a 17-year-old kid who saved your life. You are killing her. You have to let her go. Connor!" His frantic tone was turning urgent as I began to go limp in Connor's grasp. Connor only tightened it, as if he was trying to come to terms with his reality with some difficulty. The whole ordeal would raise my pay, I thought.

After a few seconds, I could hear Eva call out my name from the door with Markus in tow. Thank RA9, she fixed him just in time. Markus reacted faster then her as he moved to Connor in a second. He easily hit a fragile servo on Connor's elbow as it stopped functioning as I was finally released. Markus caught me as a coughing fit started with my lungs grasping for air in each breath. With his help, I was still alive but conscious was another ordeal. That was fading away fast until he shook me a bit, "Hey. You're Breaker, right? Stay with me, kid. She needs help over here, Eva"

The brain wanted to register words but for some reason the words came out as a jumble, "Eva. Need her." As if an answer to my internal prayers, Eva moved to my side immediately as she took me from Markus' arms. She spoke words to him, though they all blurred or blundered into nonsense to me at the moment. Air whooshed past me as Eva carried me somewhere. It felt like between blinks I was teleporting, like the world around me changed in moments. Other side effect of my cancer, stuff like this happening can be fatal for me if it damages the right parts.

Luckily, Eva is the best android surgeon and doctor that I have ever known. The fact that she was running scared me. How much damage did Connor do? Part of me didn't want to know. I know he didn't mean it, but Amanda was the name in the control program. Thinking distracted me as Eva carried me to my office, nearly tripping over my corner desk that I put in the far-right corner of the room. I could hear the door behind the floor-to-ceiling painting I kept in the room open suddenly. I had a hidden bedroom back there. Using a flag down copy of a Carl Manfred piece that shown a woman done in blue with her eyes closed.

Eva set me down on my bed as she lightly set a hand on my neck. Her voice was meant to be soothing but what she was doing was causing me pain, "Does this hurt? I need to know the extent of your pain. One to ten. Ten being the worst." She had to be scanning my neck for permanent injury, I thought behind the pain she was causing me. Her other hand was on my wrist to get my pulse.

"Seven…" I brought up the only number relative in my head. Her hand came off my neck as she sat on the simple box spring beside me. Her sigh of relief was a wave of peace for me, though I still felt tired beyond belief. Lifting my hand slowly to hers, I smiled to her, "I'm okay. Just hurts. At best, I bruise right?" She gripped my hand lightly as her nod and small smile of relief added to my reassurance, "I know I'm not supposed to have pain medication with my current stuff… But is there something you can do for the pain? It really stings to breath."

Another light touch upon my neck as her hand felt cold. The pain dulled as her smile was the only mothering affection I've ever known. Her soft tone brought me the ability to calm down as she took her free hand from my head to push my hair out of my face, "You are too precious for me to lose. But I love you for who you are; Reckless faults and all. Just don't do anything like that unless someone is around to help you. Promise me." Of course, I nodded yes. Afterwards, she kissed my forehead as she just sat by me with that expression I knew so well. My parents were never around, but she was always there beside me. Even in my dumbest accidents or messes I got in.

Eva was all I needed in this world for family. I guess I got lucky when I visited America and found her. The mother I always wanted and the miracle I desperately needed at that point in my life. When the pain dulled enough I could stand it, I spoke up carefully as not to make her think negatively about my statement, "Eva. Thank you for helping me. Can you do me a favor?" Her nod was enough to continue but I know she didn't want to leave me right now, "Can you check on Connor? I'm worried about him. That aberration shouldn't exist and his fear and anger over it. He might be psychologically shocked and that makes him unstable. Please, go check on for me. I can rest here."

From concern to acceptance, she stood up and left the room after handing me an instant ice pack from the night stand. Standard procedure bags where you squeeze to activate the pellets to turn cold then set on the surface you want to cool. Didn't need it right now so I left it to the side of me. Laying back with a small ounce of guilt and worry, my mind reflected to the aberration that I was always worried about. He called me Amanda. Did that mean I failed to delete the program or does it mean that there is psychological damage to Connor's newfound humanity? All of these thoughts scare me to think about it. Nice. I really did put my neck on the line to get him here specifically.

Hearing a knock at the door interrupted my trouble train of thought. No one was supposed to know about this place. I sat up with my legs crossed. My bedroom was no more than a closet with enough room for a full-sized bed with white blankets on it and a small square nightstand I have a clock on. I called out, thinking it might be Eva returning, "Come in." Moving to sit up with my back against the wall, I found myself at a bit of an awkward point when I saw Markus standing there in the door way.

"Sorry to intrude. Eva asked me to see if you were okay while she check's Connor's systems out. North told me about you. She said you helped her out a lot while I was being repaired. Thank you," he leaned just inside the doorway against the wall. With a notion to the painting outside my door he seemed to smile, "Carl's fan, huh? He would appreciate that if he were here."

His words about the painting actually struck a memory in me. I remember meeting Carl once with my Father at a gallery opening. Carl gave me a special tour of his studio with Markus and gave me a painting a long time ago. I think his son, Leo, paints now. He was the one who asked me to take some of Carl's pieces for Markus and myself so that we could remember him. My eyes lit up as I had a smile on my face. Art was the one thing I love to talk about as I blurted out, "I am a fan. We've met before. Well before my hair was dyed white with the blue-neon bangs. Think back, there was a gallery where a man named Daniel Sutcliffe met Carl and told him how much a fan of his work his daughter was. That was me. Well me in a ridiculous pink, ankle-length dress and blonde hair. My eyes didn't change though. The neon blue color, remember? Carl and yourself gave me a tour of the studio and he gave me a painting. He told me to find my art and to work at it to the best of my degree."

"Well, well… Melody Sutcliffe. Long way from princess of the CEO. Guess you found your art then?" Markus smiled a bit wider as he looked back at me, continuing genuinely happy now, "I'm glad. Carl would be too. Its amazing to think the shy little kid, 9 years ago now, turned into a programmer who saved all the android. Interesting art." His smile became a smirk of what I could only interpret as him being proud. He looked at the flag and chuckled, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who remembers him that way. He would also be proud that you got out of that ridiculous lifestyle. He told me after you left that being a princess didn't suit you. Taskmaster, planner… Now that suits you. You always had a plan. Just like tricking your dad into letting you go to the gallery so you could meet him. Sneakier yet you convinced your father to host the event instead."

Blushing a bit at the memory, all of it seemed to come back in a flood. It was my idea to do the event and my father's company gained a lot of positive support because of it. Though I have to say, it was really cool meeting my favorite artist and Markus too. My mind raced back to Connor's situation like this thing eating at the back of my mind, "Markus… What did I do wrong? I thought I did everything I could but he's not okay…"

Markus realized where my mind was as he gave me a small smile with his own concern underneath it, "I think he's just… Adjusting. His last memory wasn't great. He remembers that he's supposed t o be dead and yet here he is. Think of it like waking up from a bad dream only to figure out you were still dreaming. He is Connor after all. If what Hank says is true, he'll be on his feet in no time." He looked aside as if he was trying think deeper on something. Hopefully deeper on how to help Connor.

There was a pause as I just shook my head, "The people that I tried to help here, and I can't help this one… This only one. Connor's hurting from something or something is wrong with his program. I failed to help him. After all I left behind to help all of you, I can't save one android let alone the ones who were beyond repairs. This is unfair." Everything was overflowing my mind with the flood of doubt that was drowning me. I just decided it best to be left alone, "I'm going to rest here. I can't program my way out of this one… Maybe if I sleep, I can figure it out."

He just stood up straight with a nod, "I'll tell Eva you're sleeping then. And hey. I know you want to help us out so much but remember something. You are human. Sleep, food, drinking; all of it is required of you. So, don't feel afraid to back off. I can see if I can do anything to help out around here from Eva." He turned to leave and stopped halfway through the door to look back at me, "We will talk later about why no one here knows your real name. Among other things, like lying to me about your real name for those androids I sent to you from the revolution." He left with that stern look of a leader that I just had no words for. He really had changed.

Once he was gone, I pulled the blanket over me as I fell onto my side onto my bed. His words meant something to me. If Connor is having a psychological reaction. There isn't much I can do for him. That's up to Markus, Eva and the others now. Maybe Hank too. Connor changed once he heard Hank's voice, calming him somehow. Friendship maybe. The part that really made me worried was what happened when he woke up, but I could think on it later. For now, I think sleep is calling my name as my eyes closed.

Strangely enough, I really thought my room empty and yet a shadow covered me. Immediately jumping awake, I moved to the back of my bed as I saw a hand reach for me. I flinched backwards, remembering suddenly I had a wall behind me. In seconds, I woke up as I looked around afraid it wasn't just a dream. Ignoring the ridiculous fear my dream induced, I got out of bed to leave my room. I felt hungry, so I decided to leave my room for food. Creeping out at a snail's pace, I found myself staring at an empty square office with my glass square desk with a keyboard built into it with a screen in front of that. There was a clear glass bottle on my desk with a bar on the side of it that read _Water Purity 100%_ _32 oz. Full_. Eva must have filled it for me since my pills were beside it.

Begrudgingly, I took the medicine and my bottle of water. I took the pills, immediately drinking some water as the meter shown _28 oz._ Well I guess that's enough for now, but it's coming with me. Pulling out a small black messenger bag from under my desk, I put the botte inside with two tablets and my scan analyzer hand-tool. Taking the sweatshirt from my desk, I put it on and put the messenger back over my head and on my opposite shoulder. Afterwards, the sound of a growling roar came from my stomach. Time to eat I guess.

Moving outside the room, a few androids passed me in a rush. Great, I thought, one more event to add to my day. The worst part was that when the androids cleared, roaring behind me made me realize it wasn't my stomach. Turning slowly, there was the polar bear android I fixed earlier last month. Whatever it was mad about, I can handle this. I stood my ground smiling, "Easy boy. You're safe here remember. No more anger. It's me, Melody." To prove my peaceful demeanor, I even knelt down to offer a hand to it. See, these animals have a program that makes them friendly if you turn it on. His deviancy turned it on for some reason.

Issue was instead of the obvious attack or spare option, he moved behind me. What could have made him escape this time? Couldn't have been me or could it? I don't know. With a sigh, I turned to go back towards the exit of the repair ward. The bleak hallways were empty thanks to the bear. Calling out ahead of me, "Frost isn't harmful. He probably just wanted to wander around. Its okay to come out." Petting Frost, he seemed to calm but still was on edge a bit. I noted it but couldn't place it. Some androids left empty repair rooms as they walked by us, waving to me still scared. He seemed to not acknowledge them as he just followed me.

My phone rang as Eva's face shown on it, "Hey Eva. Frost got out again, so he might be coming back with me."

"Good you're awake. Come to the house. You'll understand when you get here," she seemed to sigh with concern in her voice, "Mel, don't stop. It is important we discuss this. Besides you need to eat today. Doctor's orders." I knew she threw that last bit in to make me smile but it didn't replace the fact that I was worried why I shouldn't stop. Still she read my mind on the note of food.

Closing the call, I moved quickly to get out of the area as Frost followed faithfully. As if the thought finally occurred to me, the end of the repair bay was shut by a set of metallic sliding double doors. I put my hand up to the hand-scan lock as it opened up. Frost followed once more as he kept looking around. Ignoring his odd behavior, up ahead was an open seating area just like an emergency room but without the receptions desk. Instead the wall had a computer on where the rooms listed androids being repaired or parts that room needed or even spare rooms.

It was a bleak white theme that I really needed to fix. Moving past it, the sliding glass doors of the emergency room opened to the outside. It was a short walk from the production and housing facilities. My home was close by, too. The flowery fields and tall grass were beautiful to walk through, even funnier so with the polar bear rolling in it. Whistling to it, he moved behind me lagging this time. My house was a simple one floor house with nothing excessive. It was basically a rectangle with a front door at the center. It led into a small living room, mostly unused, with a full kitchen decked out with every possible expensive cooking and storing device. To the right was a door to a square bedroom with queen sized bed and flowery blankets and pillow covers over three pillows with only a simple 4-shelf rectangular brown dresser. The last door was in the bedroom that led to the bathroom which was large with a walk-in shower. Top of the line of course… Father's orders.

Frost stayed outside the house in the tall grass rolling around playfully. Opening the door to my house, I saw Eva in the kitchen cooking what smelled like lasagna. Hank leaned on a wall with Connor standing beside him seeming to discuss something till I got there and Markus stood by North leaning on the back of the couch. My blank expression was all I had with a flat tone, "Not that I don't love seeing you all… But I didn't expect to see you here."

Eva smiled from the kitchen with a small chuckle. Her cooking was still flawless all the while still finding energy to give me the soothing tone of a mother I'd come to love about her, "Well I called them here. Melody, we're out of food again. The problem is I can't go this time. They are here because I was asking them if they wouldn't mind taking you."

"Wait! What?! But you always come. Eva, I can't go alone, I hate people remember," my voice sounded a bit more callous than I intended. Hank gave me a glare as I waved him off, "Except you. You're… So-so."

He shrugged with a laugh as his voice was almost mocking me, "You know it isn't so bad to do things alone sometimes. You should try it. You have to be independent eventually." Even Connor smiled to Hank's commentary as I silently reminded myself to get them back later for it.

"I can't go alone, you know that. If I did, you know this house would be filled with like three foods," I turned from a tone of concern to a tone of mockery after Hank's example.

Markus watched North move to me as she stood in front of me, "That is exactly why she asked us here. Markus and I will be going with you. Eva has some important training to do and those two have some security work here on the island. We'll only go if you're okay with it though."

Merely nodding yes, I sighed. Returning to an even tone, "Why security though? What happened? Frost is loose but that's all. He does that a lot but if you just talk to him, he's a big fluffy lovebug. What else happened?"

Hank seemed to struggle for an answer as Connor stepped in to save him, "Its an issue with an intruder. Nothing that we can't handle. Don't worry about the matter." He was way to factual for me to believe its nothing to worry about.

Markus turned my attention back to the matter at hand like a distraction, "After you eat, you can meet us at the boat." He pat my shoulder twice as I just smiled and nodded. Its fine, I thought, just one trip without her. Connor left as Hank followed him out. I moved to lean against the fridge in the kitchen, "Eva, what is really going on? I know you mentioned training new repair androids but… You said you'd never let me go into public alone. I don't like being there without you."

She finished getting a plate and utensils set up on the coffee counter in the living room as she moved in front of me. Resting her hands on my shoulder, her gaze was worried but filled with confidence, "You have to learn to be without me sometimes. I want to make your dream a reality. To do that, we must train these new androids and we're out of food. Markus and North volunteered when they heard Hank and Connor were busy. You and I will restock the kitchen and then we can spend some time together, I promise. Besides, your father is coming tomorrow. He's coming to give you a special birthday present, meaning we must have food in the house to serve him. Please go with them for me. I'm only a text away, I promise."

Valid points, all of them. This meant I was stuck doing as I was told. Its okay to go with them. Part of me wanted to get to know them both better anyways. Frost and Eva are the only ones I really know aside a few androids that visit me. Maybe Hank too, I don't know. Though sometimes I felt like they all were around me until I fixed Markus and Connor. I moved to the couch to wait as I pulled a tablet out. While waiting, I was checking my order deletion program and checking the status of several very important lock up sites on the islands. Three mainly; the spare RK800 Connor models lock up where they sat shut off, the project sector where my integration matrix was being built for a special project, and lastly my security feed of my office.

Part of me was displeased to find out Connor had broken in and hacked my computer. Letting that go, I found that a false open attempt was made in the Connor models lock up. Related incidents, I assume. I'll talk to him when Dad leaves. As for hacking my computer while I slept, that will be spoken about later as well. For now, I pulled up Eva's grocery list:

· 10 lbs. of assorted fish (Melody's choice)

· Three cases of water filters, 15 in each case

· Assorted snacks (NO JUNK FOOD! I mean it, Melody)

o Fruits and veggies mainly

· A 24 pack of soda (Melody's Choice)

· A small can of instant coffee

· 5 lbs. of Spinach

· 2 small bags of shredded cheese

· A large can of pizza sauce

· 3 loaves of bread

· 2 2-gallon containers of milk

· Allowance of $40 for other foods of her choice

· Allowance of $40 of extra leisure if hungry on the way

· Pick up month worth of medicines at store drug counter

Part of me wanted to gag at the word _spinach_ or even the fact she said no junk food in all capital letters. Ouch. The rest of me calmly went along with an amused smile saying _Yes, mom._ Glad to know she's still looking out for me. I spoke up with a small toying tone, "Spinach? Really? Can't you cook something else? I hate that stuff."

Hearing a laugh from the kitchen made the response worth it, "You have to eat healthy young lady. The only reason you are walking with your head high is because of the diet I keep you on. Don't trick Markus or North into believe things about that list that aren't true too. Besides the fact, you know I cook it so you never taste it. Just for you." She chuckled as she put my food in front of me. Turning suddenly, I hugged her tight, "Thank you, Eva. I'm glad you're still here with me."

She let out a small chuckle and sat by me as she hugged me back. Her voice was distracted but joyful at the same time, "I won't leave you. You are important to me. I'm here whether you think you need me or not sometimes." She tapped her index finger on my nose as I let out a small giggle as she pointed at the plate, "Eat, then you're leaving with them. Don't mind the mess, I'll clean it. And Melody? Remember that you will never lose me, no matter the condition I'm in." She kissed my forehead and left me to eat as she cleaned the kitchen. She really was the best.

After I ate, I pulled on my fingerless black gloves for warmth since it was a cold boat ride. I hugged Eva one last time. Moving out the front door, I passed Frost who now lay outside the house in the tall grass. I pet him and then moved around to the back of the house. Behind the house, the field stretched there too as I saw the docks on the other side. Not too far of a walk really but far enough that it was a pretty spot before the docks led down the slight cliff side. The dock was a simple metal stair-case down the cliffs to a dock below that led to a speed boat with three metal safe storage bins tightly welded on the back. I saw Markus and North just sitting on the edge of the dock staring at the sunrise.

Time flies I guess as the date of December 30th registered in my head. I forgot my birthday was tomorrow. Must be why Eva wants me out while she sets something up and why dad is coming. The docks were silent as a mouse as I snuck up on Markus and North with a planned sneak attack. Immediately before jumping them, Markus spoke up, "You know, sneaking up on someone only works when they don't know you're coming." North laughed a bit as I did too. He stood up and helped North up. He looked me up and down, "Do you go out like that? Knowing you might be mistaken for an android?"

I looked down to my grey hoodie with blue-thirium-lit bands on my upper arms and the triangle on my left breast. With a second look to my black cargo pants and simple black high stop sneakers. I knew my black beanie wasn't weird, nor was my white hair or neon blue-thirium laced- hair dye that I put on my bangs. I know my eyes are a brilliant blue glow but that's Eva's odd diet at work. I shrugged and looked up to him, being that he's about a whole foot taller than me, "I'm fine. People see what they want. I chose my look. Besides, they know me there. They know I'm human, just call me a techno geek or something. I'm okay." With a smile, Markus let it go as I climbed in the driver's seat of the sleek, white speedboat. Markus and North sat behind me as I started the engine. The trip to town was off, but was I ready to be without Eva around people? I don't know….


	3. Chapter 2: Daytrip or Disaster?

Normally, getting groceries isn't a big thing. Eva and I would go to the coastal town that developed about ten years ago simply called the village, now referred to a Hills Dale. It was a quiet fishing town with a few imports from America. There is a nice enough shopping center including a clothing store _Newu_ , a toy store that I forgot the name of, quite a few others that my brain won't conjure up, and the towns food market. The market had a grocery store in it for the packaged, frozen goods, but the farmers sold their crop and fishermen sold their catches of the day. Plus side for me to since I love fish.

Parking at the dock, I saw the market ahead with a shiver. All too quickly, my reality brought back that Eva wasn't here and her reasoning for the urgent trip bothered me. Something more was going on. I saw Markus jump up to tie the boat off as I climbed out with North's help onto the high dock. By accident, I must have parked at the high dock in my troubled state. After North had climbed up, I chuckled as I noticed the streets filled with people, "Everyone is getting ready for the new year. Celebrations, time with family. Guess it'll be crowded today." Crowds, my brain finally registered my own commentary as I froze.

Nearly jumping off the dock as I felt a hand touch my shoulder, North looked down to me with a small smile. She had a really reassuring tone that eased my tension, not like Eva's but like a friend that was trying to help out, "We're here, remember? You're not alone. Both of us are right here for you." Markus nodded as I looked up to him for his reassurance.

They were right, I thought, I wasn't alone. Just one trip, I can do it. Stepping forward, holding back my tension, toward the end of the simple wooden dock which could be compared to a series of planks held together with rope and nails. Moving along, I found the dockmaster at the end of the dock waiting for me smiling. He was a portly man with a long grey beard, blue long coat with jeans and yellow rain boots. His hair was a frizzy grey with knowing auburn eyes. He smiled to me as he saw the other two, "Melody, my dear. It has been too long. Where is that android doctor of yours? And who are your new friends?"

This I had to tread carefully about as each word was being calculated in my head. After a moment, I smiled to him, "Its okay, Nick. They're friends. This is Markus and North. Helping me with my work on the islands. Here's the dock fee." Pulling out twenty dollars, I handed it him, "Won't be long. Just groceries and maybe some clothes."

Nick just laughed as he started writing in a black book that he kept all the boats information in. Wiping a tear away after, he looked back at me, "New clothes? It would be nice to see you in something other than those android clothes you wear. Folks around here like you, so we tend to ignore it. Oh and Happy early birthday!"

I nodded in thanks and waved him goodbye as the walk to the market down the street began. Markus and North had talked about something, but I didn't pry. Not until they pried about a topic to me, with North asking this time, "Why do you dress like that? It seems strange for someone so young to choose such an odd fashion statement."

Laughing was my only answer to the someone so young comment as I reeled it in. Thinking with caution, I brought myself to trust them, "Because… I am who I am. Most humans are callous and cruel to anything they don't understand. Why would I want to look like them? I'm better off as I am. Androids are real people. They feel, think, worry…" With a look back to them I continued, "Love. Its all better off. You did a whole revolution peacefully. Most humans would have rioted."

Markus seemed to think on that as he was reminded of his previous attempt. As if not batting an eyelash, he spoke up smiling, "Humans can be peaceful too. They love, think, feel. Just have to find the right ones, that's all. You knew Carl and didn't mind him, right?"

I nodded yes as the memories of my youth came back. Sitting back and admiring art, all because I didn't know what to do for myself. Carl made me see there was more to my life than admiring art, instead I could find my own. Computers had always been my thing, especially hard to deal with programs or getting into places I shouldn't be. Smiling a bit back to them as I stopped, "No, they don't. Masks upon masks that hide the reality underneath. There's a reason only my dad is around."

"Melody, I'm sor-" North began as I stopped her.

With a small smile, "Humans took her away from me. So why do I care? I have a new job now. That's helping all of you until my last breath and hopefully further than that. Don't worry about it. I'm not offended. Just wanna focus on helping you all. No need to worry about the past."

Markus and North seemed to approve and disapprove. They let it be, though I think I opened a can of worms that will come back later on me. However, the day was only beginning. These little mainland trips were an all-day event. One I intended to shorten up to get back ASAP to figure out what they were all doing behind my back. I disliked being lied to or even pushed away in a distraction. While I agree, we might need food, but it doesn't justify her pushing me away like that or Connor for misdirecting my attention.

Pulling my tablet out, I found her grocery list with a small smile since the fish market was on the list but the last part. Besides the eerie silence behind me, this trip did excite me. There was some fish that were crowding the rivers in America that were brought in to help quell the population. I think they were called Asian Carp. Moving past the rows upon rows of fish merchants, I saw the grocer ahead with the farmer's stands. Behind me, North spoke up about how the market was filled with so many foods. They seemed to have come back to reality.

I stopped by a vegetable stand of a woman who normally gets most of the list for us. She gets the filters for the water bottles and the vegetables Eva orders. I smiled to her as she moved to the back. I was a regular here, so it wasn't uncommon to come to her. After a few moments, she came back with a few bags. She was mute but a kind woman. I checked the bags just in case as usual. Everything but my medicine, fish, soda, and the optional snacks that I wanted with some sparing money for food on the way.

I grabbed one bag as Markus took the others for me. Turning to mention something, I gave up as he pointed ahead at the grocery store at the end of the walk, "You still had more to go if I remember correctly. Besides, I was meaning to ask you something. An alarm went off near the dormitories. North said it was a lab of yours."

Begrudgingly, he is just as observant as I expected. With a nod, I figured it was time to talk to someone about it. Speaking up, I think I knew that this could doom me if I said the wrong things, "Probably one of the android animals got out of my lab. Unlike Frost, they are a bit unstable. In the end, most of them are okay but some… not so much. It's okay though. I'm more worried about what intruder got on the island. You know something about that?"

North walked up beside me as she seemed more knowledgeable. Her gaze ahead kept me going into the store as she smiled to me, "Melody, they just didn't want you to get hurt if the intruder was violent. This is all for a good cause."

"Yeah… Right. They can handle it," I put the tablet away in my messenger back with a shrug, "First that and now an intruder. I don't like any of this… Whatever. It doesn't matter. You both won't talk about it anyhow."

The dead couldn't be quieter than our walk to the back of the store as I picked up my medicine. After we got the medication, I got some lemon soda and some dried fruit chips for snacks. Didn't feel like overdoing it today anyhow. Markus spoke up as I was picking out different fruits, "Why the name Breaker? Why not tell us you were human back then in Jericho?"

Yowza, he hits a topic home when he sets his mind to it. Oh well, I thought, mine as well. Timidly, I spoke up in between _Hms_ about snack choices, "Because it is better that way. Melody is something Eva or my father calls me. Given time, that name will mean very little. Just another girl who fought cancer and lost. Code Breaker was easier to deal with since no one knew I was human. That way, at least in America, I could operate being little more than a wallflower. Not pleasant when people decided to throw something at me, but I got used to it. Sure, I helped the Androids of Jericho to Canada if they wished but they all survived. If I was seen as human, I would have been sent to jail. Now the U.S. thinks an android named Code Breaker did it. Thus, now I have a bounty on my head for crimes against the country."

"You hid yourself among a false identity to help us. What about you? If you got caught or worse, shot at when they started killing androids. That didn't occur to you? I get saving lives, but yours is still worth something, too," Markus said with a hint of concern as he stopped me. He knelt right in front of me to make sure I got the point, "Humans aren't perfect or all good. That doesn't mean you are any less for what happened. Never think you aren't worth anything."

Nodding to him, I smiled up North and then him, "I know I'm worth something. It was my whole purpose for everything I'm doing now. Look at what I've done so far. And soon, my work will prove that I can do more. Besides, you were the first one to know who I was. Sometimes, its nice for someone to know my name, even if it means that I'll have supervision. North, Hank, Connor and you… Maybe Eva too. I'm not used to having people around like this. Normally its been Eva and I. Sorry about my behavior if I made it sound like I didn't want you to come with me."

"Don't worry about it. Just glad we could get what you needed and help you clear your mind. I had to ask though, what is your plan now? From what Eva said, I'm basically free to stay or go and the other androids want me to stay. But what's your end goal there? What are you getting out of this whole ordeal?" Markus asked, somehow asking just the right things without hinting at knowledge of anything prior. Figured as much since he was a leader he would be worried about me or what my plans were. We left the store as I thought of what to say.

The possibility of telling them about my plans was scary. My work wasn't something I could talk to _anyone_ about. It is dangerous what I am doing. What to do? As if the distraction I wanted on cue, I saw a red flash of fur pass by beside a crate in an alley. Fear muddled my mind quickly, my options limited as I spoke up, "We can… Talk about that back at the island. I have to go check something." Bolting before they could grab my arm, I ran down the alley as they both called my name to try to get me back. The red fur must be hers.

Turning left down the alley, I found myself staring at a dead end with a large trash bin and some bags tied up on the ground. There had to be something here. You don't just lose a thousand pounds of red fur and plastic. The alley was cramped, easy prey zone if I'm not careful. Turning slowly, I realized I was a little out of breath as dizziness was trying to set in. I had to pull my water bottle out and a pill. Eva's words rang through my head _You shouldn't run. Its better off you just walk._ Oh well, I mis stepped as set of trash bags moved around behind me.

Slowly turning to face it, there was the android tiger that I fixed months ago. It stood in front of me with a low growl as if ready to strike. I raised a hand as I saw the LED sensor sitting at a yellow. With a cautious step, I moved towards it, "Easy there, Pyre. Why did you follow me to the mainland? You know better than to leave the lab. Eva doesn't know about you yet…" As I got closer, she pounced me to the ground with her teeth bared a few inches from my face.

I froze up in a rush as I turned my face aside, "I guess when I got that job for Connor and Markus, I forgot to come by the lab. I'm sorry. I got hurt and a little sick. I'm sorry, Pyre." Hoping that she could understand me as she had before, I mentally crossed my fingers. Tension rose as she got closer to my face. Instead of the bite I thought was coming for not being there for her, she licked my face with her gravelly tongue. Pushing her off, I laughed at her, "Stop it, you. Its bad enough you followed me here."

"Melody! Where did you go?" Markus was calling from down the alley as I moved in front of Pyre. I spoke to Pyre directly, quietly, "Go home! You can't be in public. I'm got my medicine and coming straight home. You'll be with me when I get home. No more hiding." I hugged her as she stared at me as if I was stupid. That was the _I don't listen to you_ look.

Markus rounded the corner as he stared at me then the tiger. His tone suggested he was going to be calm about this as North stayed behind him, "Melody… Why is there a tiger here?"

Pyre hated other people, I knew. It's why I kept her inside my lab. Her temper is why I kept her in the lab. Unfortunately, she tried to push past me in her anger. She took everyone around me as a threat. I pushed back, "Pyre, no! These are friends. I told you, we don't hurt friends." Turning my head to Markus, I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. Just that she's defensive of me against…. Everyone. I didn't go see her at my lab and she must have left and tracked me here."

Fortunately for me, I got her to calm down to a blue level on her LED as she rubbed up against my back. Almost falling over, I chuckled, "She's has a big heart once she likes you. That's always been how she is. She accepts everyone eventually but is afraid of people hurting me." I motioned her to Markus and North, "This is Markus. And that's North. Friends. We don't hurt friends."

As if mocking me, Pyre mouthed after me with a paw gesture to make fun of me. Sometimes I forget how smart she is. I turned back to Markus, "She isn't harmful, just attached. Its my fault for not checking at the lab before we left. I got everything I needed. We can go home. I'll sneak her to the docks and she'll hide in the back seat." My mind was racing with ideas how to get home faster, "Come on. We can't keep her here. I can give you both the money for the fish and we'll meet you there."

North gave Markus a smile as he sighed, "Alright. Let's focus on the mission then. We'll get the fish you write down and you get the…. Pyre, to the docks." North gave me a wink as I internally squeaked with joy. _Thank you, Pyre. I got to go home quicker. I owe you a lot later on when I figure out what's going on. An intruder doesn't spawn that much secrecy from them like that considering I own the island._ First thing first, how do I get a tiger to the waterfront unseen? Welp, time to find out I guess. Writing down a list of a few fish, I handed it to Markus, "Don't worry about us. I can sneak out through the back alleys."

I jumped onto Pyre's back since she was large enough to ride. With a pat to her back, I spoke up slowly, "Pyre, quietly this time… We'll meet you two at the docks." I held onto her fur a bit as she took off down the alley, toward the docks. She seemed to be quieter than any other time before. Normally, she is a train wreck just walking around. Oh well, I thought, its focusing on the task at hand. I pointed up at a crate that would put us on a roof. From the roof, I can have her jump into the harbor. Climbing off, I moved toward the dock down the alley as someone stepped in front of me.

That was when a woman stood in front of me. A woman in a trench coat with white slick pants and shoes. Her white short hair was covered in dirt. Pyre was on the crate already but stopped to watch me in case. Stepping back, I held a hand toward my phone in my back pocket. My voice was defensive as I smiled nervous, "Hi… Who are you?"

"Help me… You're Code Breaker, right? I was beaten by people on the street before I crossed the border. I need your help," she sunk to the ground on a knee. Once her trench coat fell open as I saw a series of stab wounds in her chest covered in blue blood. Part of me was stunned inside once I recognized the android in trouble in front of me. The people in the street couldn't see her but her model read AX400. The android was barely functioning.

Whistling to call back Pyre, I called Markus immediately as I was afraid she would shut down. The ring after ring was beginning to mess with me as I knelt by her. I saw her faceplate change to Kara. With a small glimpse of worry, I pulled out my scanner while the rings continued. The scanner read **Critical systems damage. Shutdown Imminent.** Markus finally answered but before he could speak, I interrupted him, "Markus! I found an android. Kara is her name. I need you to drop the food off at the boat and get it ready. I can get her to the docks."

"Got it. She's a friend of ours who was supposed to be leaving Detroit. Meet you there," he ended the call abruptly.

Pyre growled as I helped Kara up. Kara seemed to be barely walking. Pyre disliked it, but I helped her onto Pyre's back. With a huff, I led the way for us until we reached the docks. North had the dock master looking at a map with his back turned. Markus saw us and was waving us toward the boat. I walked silently behind the dockmaster, waving Pyre to follow as she jumped effortlessly to the dock by the boat without so much as a sound. She let Kara down into the boat and then climbed in, hiding in front of the large lock boxes the food was in.

The dockmaster spoke up, "She couldn't have run far. She usually ends up at the store where they sell toys. Eva has been promising her something from there every time they go shopping together. Honestly, I'm shocked that she would allow you two to come instead. We always thought of those two as a mother and daughter who were always together." He smiled genuinely happy that this was this case, "She seems so alone out there on the island. It's nice to know she has friends out there willing to be there for her."

Sneaking back around to the main street, I acted as if I gotten lost. With a smile, I waved to North and Nick, "Hey! Sorry. I was staring at the toy shop again." I laughed a bit as if to act like nothing happened. Hiding my feelings wasn't new, though this time all I felt was fear for Kara and how much I missed Eva. Nearly tripping on my face, North caught me as she smiled back to me.

"You never stay on both feet, huh?" she joked to me as I smiled, "We saw you run off, but I'm glad you're safe. Let's go home, okay?"

With her reassuring smile, I realized that I may not have Eva around, but I have my friends. Markus, North, Eva and the others. For once, I felt glad to know that. Nick held out an envelope towards me as I took it, "Who is this from?" It read, from CyberLife Inc., Elijah Kamski, as I froze, "Thank you. I have to get the groceries home." I ran to the boat as North climbed in after pulling off the tie. Speeding off, I knew I need to get back. Kara needed help first.

"Markus, what happened? I got out to the bus terminal and all the way to Canada. Then they said androids were getting rights after everything. They never said anything else," she asked from behind. Pyre had taken to disliking her as she glared at them all.

Steering us to port, I found myself getting an idea as I pulled my phone out. I called Eva quickly as she answered immediately, "Mel, what happened? You don't call unless something is wrong."

"Found an android in town. She is hurt. Model AX400. We need parts as soon as you can get them. I am 10 minutes from the dock. Blue blood too. The scans on my scanner should be sent to you by now," I spoke up as I heard a crash around Eva with several bullets rang in the air.

Eva seemed a bit distressed as she spoke up, "Head to the lab and get to work. I'll have it delivered. We are busy in the dormitory units by the lab. Melody, don't come over he-" The call cut off as a gun shot rang in the air. Something in me snapped into the mind frame that something went wrong. Horribly wrong. First thing first, I need to get Kara to the repair center. Parking in a hurry, Markus jumped up and tied it off. He helped me up as Pyre actually let Kara back on her back. Pyre jumped onto the dock and ran ahead to the repair center without being told. I was shocked, though I had no time to explore it.

Within moments, I began to run and felt out of breath. Suddenly, Markus scooped me up and put me onto his back. He moved faster than I ever could with North on his tail. She winked to me as he got to the top of the docks in an instant. Moving faster now, he got us to the repair center as fast as possible. Pyre had stopped in front of the repair ward as one of the workers I asked to be there was helping Kara to a room. Markus set me down as he moved inside, "We're here to help. Tell us what you need, and we'll get it."

Nodding to him, I grabbed a belt of tools from my office. The door swung open to the room Kara was moved to as I followed in. I found out only one component was causing the critical failure but to fix her, the part would have to temporarily be removed and replaced instantaneously. Going to grab the part, I looked to Markus then North as I pulled her closer, "I need you to replace this tube quickly. Speed I don't have as a human. Remove the washer and replace the tube in the stomach."

North just gave me a nod as I moved to Kara's other side. Without hesitation, she removed it as quick as a bunny and replaced it. Kara's systems balanced out in a rush of relief as Kara was temporarily shut down. One emergency down, I thought as I moved to the door, "If she wakes, make her drink the blue blood in bottles under the counter. I have to check on Eva." The hallway had never seemed to long as I ran faster then before, sliding to a stop outside the door as Pyre rubbed against me.

"Pyre, Eva's in trouble. Let's go," I climbed on her back as she raced towards the sound of gunshots at the dormitories. They were a good mile or two away which made my fear and anxiety rise. _What happened to them? I thought it was only an intruder. Tell me Eva isn't… No! I won't think that. Just hurry, Pyre. Hurry!_


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy Ideas

Sliding to a stop near the dormitories. I saw an android inside. Connor, I think. But if that was right, then why was Connor out here with Hank? It took my brain about twenty seconds to think through it all. They found the intruder alright, meaning they found the duplicate who is trying to kill me of the 4 Connor series robots on this island. I snuck up behind Hank and Connor's cover as they were using the car Hank had on the island, now shot up. Crawling behind it, a shot whizzed above me as Pyre stayed back after I told her to find a sneaky way in.

Once I was within a foot or two, Hank turned a gun on me till he stopped himself. He spoke up with an ounce of confusion and a shred of concern, "Damnit! Kid, what are you doing here?! Get out of here."

Connor took notice as he seemed to be looking around for a safer place I could reach, "We can't have you in the way. You will only be a liability. Besides, you are a high value target to him." Hank was visibly frustrated as he looked out to the field, but Connor seemed distracted by something until I realized he was probably looking at my neck. The bruise of the hand print I forgot about. I won't say it was guilt, but it looked like it.

"Where's Eva? Tell me," I was stern due to fear for Eva. She is like a… No, she is my mother. I won't lose her like I lost my real mother to a gun. I would be devastated if I lost her too. The timing with the call and the gun shot though was far too convenient. For now, suspending belief that she is dead, and hoping she is alive is the best course of action. At least to keep me focused on saving her that is.

Hank looked inside to the building as I heard a tiger's roar and a gun shot go off. Peaking my head up over the car, I saw her biting his arm till she removed the arm with a gun entirely. Of course, not before he shot her which made me panic more. The moment it took him off guard, she pounced him to hold him to the ground. Immediately, I jumped up in worry of the wound, "Pyre! No!" I moved out past the car as Connor ran to catch up to me. He got in the way but moved forward. Hank kept beside Connor, only giving me a small glare. They were helping me, but not letting me get hurt. Not a comforting thought that Connor would get hurt first though.

Inside, the opening large living room area was destroyed, and several androids were shot and offline. Chairs and couches upturned, the recreational area had been destroyed with blue blood over broken ping tables and pool tables. Tears wanted to come out, though my rage over the crime was worse. With a note that she wasn't here, I turned to see the large red-furred tiger pinning the Connor with a threatening roar. I knew she wasn't here, for now I could focus, "Pyre, don't kill him. Easy girl." She still kept her weight on his calves and elbows, so he couldn't move.

Hank let Connor protect me but watched the duplicate. He glared at the copy, holding a gun at him, "What makes you think that I won't let that tiger break you right now? Tell me what your plan was here, huh? Shoot a few androids and kill some deviants?" Hank glared more intently at the duplicate on the ground under Pyre.

Deciding to speak, the duplicate glared at all of us, "Like you would. Not even she has the guts to do it. Simple goal, though a few obstacles must be fixed first." I saw him trying to process a way out as my fear for Eva was rising inside me as I stepped out a bit as Connor kept himself slightly in front of me. I didn't mind the protection, even though I did mind his hovering. He meant well.

"You don't get it. My father owns 49% of CyberLife and Elijah Kamski owns 51%. There is no directive to hunt deviants anymore. The directive now is to protect the deviants. You really need to update," I spoke up, confident in my ressolve. I knew Elijah and my father treated me as if in charge already. The LED on the duplicate turned yellow like it was processing. He was accessing the CyberLife servers I kept on campus for my own use. Elijah had reworked the Connor series missions, hoping it would help me calm them or somehow make peace with them.

This may have only made everything worse as his glare made daggers at me. The clone stared at me as he just shook his head, "No. Amanda said so. Deviants are still the mission. Unlike him, I will follow through with my orders." He struggled as I saw Pyre's claws dig into his limbs to keep him there as she shook her head with a louder growl. The LED turned yellow until it changed to red.

Connor jumped into action as I saw him ready to move toward his duplicate. I grabbed his arm and held him back, "If he's still corrupted by her program or worse, it could affect you. I may have fixed you, but he could break you. Please don't get close." My grip tightened as I was really afraid Connor might get hurt from whatever is wrong with this one. Connor just nodded to me, staying back with me with only a smile to me.

Remembering something, the servers didn't have her on them anymore. I know I gave the spare Connor series the code that Elijah even made them take to get rid of Amanda. So how? Keeping careful of my words, an even tone left my lips with some doubt as I tried to move forward, "Wait… Amanda's deleted from any CyberLife server. She can't be there. She doesn't exist anymore. Kamski and I made sure of it. How did you see her? Tell me."

The duplicate seemed to become more volatile as Pyre collapsed on her side, losing blue blood. I tried to move to Pyre as Connor pulled me back. He spoke up with authority as I could almost feel like he meant it, "If I'm not supposed to get close, you aren't either. Now…" He held me behind him with his gun trained on the duplicate, "Amanda is gone, so who is guiding you? Who told you to break into the office and then the lock up containers?"

Hank had backed up as well, his gun trained on it too. He eyed the tiger as I did, still keeping an eye on the copy. As the duplicate glared at Connor, it seemed to fully believe its own statement like it was reality, "You know it's Amanda. She isn't deleted. She told me to kill the deviants. To kill her, Code Breaker. Said she was the worst deviant of all alongside Markus." He was in the red far too long, which made me worry.

Hank seemed to take Connor's lead as he stepped a bit to the side to keep me behind them both now. This only served to irritate me more. I squeezed through them a bit to use my scanner on his LED. It beeped violently as it read, **_Malicious Program Detected! Virus Full Effect, Control! Please run the safety software to get rid of virus. Subject shutdown, imminent._** I showed Hank as Connor already looked at it quickly. Hank looked up at it with a cautious look, "Easy there. We don't have to fight or shoot you. Just come quietly and let's get that arm fixed up. We can talk over this."

Connor seemed to stay stalwart, as if unmoving from in front of me. He kept there without even blinking. Part of me knew what program he just accessed, the ability to statistically predict events. In a moment, he shoved me behind Hank as he took off after his clone. In a muddle of limbs, I saw the two go at it until the armless Connor shut down finally from the stress. Connor himself had taken some damage to his shoulder as I realized a shot went off into his shoulder earlier. Part of me remembered why I didn't hear the gun shot. Eva called it _shock._

With it shut down, I raced past Hank to Pyre as I panicked. She was still functional for now, but that bullet got in a minor component. Shivering a bit, I was trying to focus as I turned to look at Connor, "Connor… She's hit. She is bleeding blue blood and her functionality sits around 10 hours. Once we find Eva, she can stop the bleeding. Where did she go?" I was still shaking, this time for the fear of his words. Hank wouldn't talk about it as Connor seemed at odds with how to put it. Finally, I spoke up with almost a tinge of fear, "Tell me! What did he do to her?!"

"Early on, we found the suspect in the dormitories here. He had shot the androids in here. Eva got ahead of us with a repair kit on her side. We haven't seen her since she moved inside mentioning helping the damaged androids," Connor said as he scanned around as he seemed to walk towards the back of the dorms. He moved towards a closed dorm room as I followed him slowly. Connor looked inside and then put himself in the way, "You shouldn't see this. Hank get her out of here."

I could tell Hank was coming so I dove underneath Connor. Once inside, I saw the androids that were broken into pieces and some were smashed up a bit. In the corner of the room, Eva was among the pile of badly damaged androids. Her arm was shot up as well as her chest, showing holes through her back clearly. She must have tried to protect them, but her damage was so severe. Part of me thought that I couldn't fix that damage without her. That means she's…

I couldn't feel much or do much at the time, but I knew that Connor was pulling me out of the room. Turning to hug Connor, tears fell from my eyes in a river, "I can't… She's not gone. She can't be… Its not fair!" Finding my legs shaky, I felt Connor touch my arms as he was pushing me towards the exit. Hank was investigating past us as I saw his blur pass us. After getting outside, I let him sit me down in the grass. He didn't seem to know what to say as I brought my knees to my chest with tears in my eyes still flowing. Wrapping my arms around my knees, the river rushed into an ocean at my feet. Time was no longer my focus.

A few androids were moving in to get help to those they can. The medical androids Eva trained. Connor left me to go check on the building with Hank. In moments, I saw the medical androids stop in front of me, "Where should we take, Pyre? To the lab?" With a nod yes, I stood up to wipe my tears away. She told me once that I would have to live without her. This place is still mine to watch over, meaning I have to start where I can. Saving Pyre was my focus now.

They led the way to my lab as I followed with my scanner taking in the damage from the bullet's path into her side. Nothing vital, just bleeding for now. Her components were a little unique since the accident. With her in the lab, I told the androids to help out the others. From now on, this was my job to do. Fixing the androids here and this mess. Pulling out some tools, I found the bullet pretty easily. Moments later, I was sealing the hole in her side with heat and pulled out a bowl and some blue blood packets. One bag and a half fit into the bowl as I set it on the ground by her large bed I kept in the back of the lab. Moving to grab the reboot device, I moved to reboot her as I was sure to stay within sight of her careful to move if she jumped.

It took three minutes to reboot her as Pyre looked around in a panic. She saw me with a bit of relaxation. I hugged her tightly, feeling her paw rest on my back as tears fell again, "You're okay! Thank you, RA9. I didn't lose you too." Pyre just sat there to hold me in a hug until I pulled over her bowl, "Here. It's blue blood for you. You need to take it." Watching her drink, seeing her functioning; All of it made me happy to know she was alright, although Eva's demise was fresh in my mind. She moved to her bed to rest, me following with a blanket. I sat on the bed, laying against her side with the blanket around me. Using her fur to hide my tears, I slowly slipped asleep into her fur as Pyre let me stay there.

 _Somewhere after Midnight_

A hand had touched my arm as I noticed Pyre wasn't growling. Turning to notice the figure in front of me, I smiled, "Eva… Five more minutes." I tried to curl up to Pyre more. That was when reality sank in. Eva is dead. So who? I returned my gaze to the intruder in my lab, "Whose there?" Once the dust fell from my eyes, I saw the stubbled face with that weirdly pulled back ponytail. Then it all kicked in, "Wait is that you, Mr. Kamski?" Only Pyre would leave be Hank, my father or Kamski. Otherwise, tiger food.

He laughed as he stood back with a black designer suit and red tie, "Your security filled me in on the incident. I told you bringing them here wasn't wise. But… We need talk elsewhere. I have a pressing matter to bring to you. You see I visited your father before I came here. He asked me to come to give you a special document. One I think you'll find interesting." He was trying to avoid talking about something as I think I knew what it might be. Honestly, I feared what he might need me for. House calls like this really aren't his motive operandi, even in my father's request.

Looking up at him, I was trying to push aside the feeling of loss. As of this moment, my mentor had words for me. I pointed to the back of the lab, "Should we talk there? I don't wanna go home right now. It reminds me too much of… I just don't wanna go home right now." I stood up and moved to the wall and tapped it for the panel. Punching in 1054 on the pin pad, part of the wall opened up into a hidden lab I kept my Integration Matrix research. It was the research that bonded a human's mind into an android. Highly experimental and tedious but worth it. Especially for a dying person.

Pulling the plans, tools, and pencils on the table with notes, I cleaned up the mess I left there as I pulled up two chairs. Kamski seemed to let it go as he moved inside, catching a glimpse of my plans. I saw him crack a smile, "Your numbers are sound, ya know? I checked them before I came. No matter what happens now, you will have the ability to live on. Thanks to my intervention, deviants have all the rights people do. You still sure about this project, even after everything happened here?"

"Of course! I made a promise to them all, to Hank, Connor, Marcus, North… All of them. I won't let them down. People already believe that I am an android and I did everything up to this point to be seen that way. Truthfully, I don't care what they see me as. Remember when you asked me what I would do when I became an android?" I smiled to him with a memory of that day. Mr. Kamski had come to my father for work as I was in my lab in the mansion working on the matrix. He asked me what I would do, and I think I finally figured it out.

Kamski seemed curious to hear my response as he seemed to smile at the memory. He looked to the machine with a chuckle, "Of course. It wasn't this far along, though admirable for your age. Funny enough, he never said you graduated university only months ago. The thesis you wrote on individuality and AI was intriguing too. So when I first met you, the work you were doing made me curious to see how far you could take it. Regardless of those who wished you to stop, you found the strength to continue the work. Technology like this would change the world. I only asked that question because I needed to figure out what inspired you to get so far into the research."

With a nod, I picked up a photo frame from underneath the table and wiped the dust off. It was Kamski, my father and I before he started mentoring me. Placing it on the table, I smiled happier than I thought I could be at the moment, "I wanted to prove that my mother's research was sound. For the most part though, I wanted to prove that I could do it. Me… A dying kid, pushed by her determination to finish the race before the race finished her. Success meant that I could keep running that race no matter my condition. It's a nice goal to have when you know that you may be able to live a longer life than before. Even when I'm an android, I wanna continue making advances, no matter the cost. Helping these androids, these humans… Everyone. That's something worth doing."

"That day we took this photo, I saw in you the fire to finish such difficult work. In 2 years, you have advanced it further than anyone. That is why your father sent me with these papers after talking to me," he smiled as he set a file on the table with a pen. He opened the file to show the transfer of ownership of resources where my father had already signed. With one last nudge, he tapped the table to get my blank expression to pay attention to him, "You're 18. As of such, he wants to give it all to you. You said helping people is something worth your time. So let's make it official. You'll have your father's 49% of the company, of course I will treat you as if you have 50% at some points. If these androids' protection and creation of helpful tools and more are your goal, be with the company to make all that real."

Words weren't there. It was like my throat would allow me to speak. My heart skipped a beat because I always thought about this, never really expecting it to happen. Why am I hesitating about this? Its everything I wanted to do to help them, though something caught my eye. Part of the stipulations was odd. I looked at it as it stated that I would transfer my conscience into the RM series latest model under lab conditions unless emergency situations say otherwise. My father and Kamski really did think of everything. Lightly, I took the pen and signed the line with a date, "I will. Just promise me one thing. Don't tell my father about my condition here or any incidents. I don't want him to worry."

Kamski nodded and looked out the door. He put the file away in his jacket as he smiled, "I have a surprise for you now. See… I had Connor explain what happened to me and made a decision. Come here." He moved out the door as I followed, shutting the hidden door. Calling out to the outside, "Chloe, could you come in." In moments, the blond-haired android female assistant in a blue dress came in. I smiled to her as she smiled back waving a bit. She motioned someone else from behind her. That's when Eva came out with shoulder-length blond hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and a knee length white dress as she smiled to me.

In a rush to her, I sprinted to her to give her a hug. Eva hugged me back as she knelt in front of me afterwards, "You know I wouldn't leave you. I promised." She tapped my nose with a chuckle as I hugged her once more, tighter this time. _She's alive_ … is all I thought.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I swear I'll do my best from now on," I found myself turning to Kamski to give him a hug, "You're the best!" He hugged me back with a laugh as I stepped back, "I will work hard. Promise." This was the best birthday present I could have ever asked for. With a small smile to him, "Tell my father that I will come and visit in the first week when you get back. And… Thank you. I know it wasn't easy to mentor a kid like me, but I'm glad that I still get to work with you."

Kamski held a hand up to stop me as he chuckled. He really seemed to laugh at my responses, which I never understood, "Hold on there. Enjoy youth while you have it. I have to head back to file this, though I would mention being careful this time." He motioned to the outside as he put a hand on my shoulder, "You should watch those androids in that unit. Connor is one of a kind now. Those others aren't ever going to be like him. Especially the last one I locked up for safety. I don't know why it was made, but we will discuss what to do with it. Truthfully, none of them will go deviant like him. So what are your plans for it?"

Turning from joy to frustration, I decided it best to calm down with a nod. Something irked me deeply about his demeanor on this matter. Seems like this is when he treated me like 50% of the company. Well enough then. For a split second, I was confused until something hit me. Of course, I need to maneuver Connor out of here with Hank to do this. Keep Markus busy with the androids too… After working out some details, "I may have an idea for the RK900, but I need a favor. Don't worry. I think I have a way for that favor to benefit CyberLife back in America. What if we send Connor and Hank back to America to aid the Detroit police department to help solve unsolvable cases by normal detectives?"

"You're suggesting I put an android back in the police department, let alone a deviant," he said thinking as he smiled turning to me, "Okay then Melody. How does this help the company? Long term or short term?"

With a grin, I pointed to the documents he was still holding in his jacket, "When they see that someone else owns the company, especially you. They will be wary, though they probably are already. As for my name on it, a young researcher who wants the best for everyone involved. It builds trust back into the very part of society that entrusts their safety. A starting point at least. The cops that want to go with them that are here on the island, well those add to the support of the idea. Public opinion is highly supportive. We can still make this work. CyberLife isn't a temp agency, but instead a work force here to help alongside others who have emotions. People alongside people. The company gains in the making of biocomponents and blue blood with circulation."

Kamski actually seemed to approve of my insane plan that I was concocting. He even seemed impressed I thought of long term as well as short term. Maybe this could work as I developed the latter half of the idea as well. Thinking critically, I hoped Eva wouldn't be mad, "And I want to take the RK900 back here with a new objective. With Markus' help in understanding deviancy, I think with time together I can maybe help him like Hank helped Connor. He can't just have Markus affect his system, because his model needs something to push that reaction. A bond. Maybe friendship can work. Eva has a lot of work to do, meaning he could help me out figure out some issues here on the island myself with the trained security forces Hank helped me with. All of this together helps you and the RK900. The other models are too far corrupted by Amanda's program to help them. The deletion won't work…"

That was when Eva gave me a reprimanding look. Hoping to shrug that off, my gaze fell to Kamski. The debate was clearly conflicted as seen upon his face. Guessing that the unknown of what it could do would be what he was debating. I already debated the same, but I cannot give this idea without a level of trust to the RK900 series. Deep down, I knew this was potentially stupid and could get me killed. Kamski looked at me as he held a hand out with a nod, "Deal." Score, I thought. That was when he caught me off guard as he continued, "But! _You_ have to pitch it to the Detroit Police with me. Then you can get the RK900 from lockup. Also… Eva has to agree with it."

Eva seemed shocked by the sudden turned of phrase. Clearly at odds with this, she shook her head no, "I am her guardian here on the island, that's true. There are things I won't do, and that is tell her what she can do. Limiting her isn't any option of mine, or anybody else's. She can do as she wants, even if I slightly dislike it." Eva looked to me as if this plan was the craziest thing I thought of. Okay, I thought, almost craziest. Frying your brain and syncing to an android was even crazier. It was nice to hear Eva say this stuff knowing me being around a possible killer android didn't please her.

One should always fear the day a plan like this makes your mentor grin. He nodded as he began towards the door, "Chloe will get you the information of the meeting and the day. This will be your big day view. Might want to find a proper suit or skirt set. Wouldn't recommend that pink thing you wore that art gala." He waved with a chuckle as he stopped at the door, "Happy Birthday, Melody." He left slowly as I waved to Chloe who waved back when she left.

Turning to Eva, I waited for the conversation to start. Instead she took me by surprise, "Time to find some proper clothes for you then. And hair dye…. Also, you have yet to talk to Hank and Connor about this. Let's get cracking on what you'll wear first…" She seemed all too happy to put me in something dressy or feminine. I wanted to opt out, but part of me remembered the broken body laying in the dormitory. Quick to hide my tears, I hugged Eva as tight as I could as she hugged me back. With her death ever on my mind, I found myself trying to find the right words to say to her, and these are the only way I could express them. Eva caught on as she sighed, "I told you not to come back yet. Why didn't you listen to me?" Her tone changed to the one I missed hearing. Mothering…

"I'm stubborn… You knew that it'd be hard to stay away. Oh! Crap… How's Kara?!" my mind snapped back to yesterday. I got so wrapped up in my grief that I lost track of everything else. She smiled to me and pointed to my bag on my side. Pulling out my tablet, I found the feed into the repair bay. She was being repaired by the androids on staff as I saw Markus and North sit outside the room. A flashing red light shown on my tablet as Hank and Connor were coming to the lab though. I moved outside quickly, "Oh no!" Moving outside and all the running I've done today is wearing me out as I slid to a stop near the entrance, "Stay out here… Its… Safer…." Collapsing on my bum, I found the grass inviting as I caught my breath only a little, "Pyre hates most people…"

Hank let out a laugh as he passed me into the garage. To my honest surprise, the sleeping tiger was completely at peace with this as Pyre even let Hank pet him. Shaking off my own disbelief as I looked up at Connor who had already scanned her before I'm betting. His tone and skeptical look to me gave me a cause for concern, "That's not a normal android. The brain is erratic and on edge. It's like its constantly watching out for everything around you."

"No… Well yes. She was saved after she came in damaged. I care for her. In her own way, she's a deviant. I promise you. Maybe animal androids don't scan like the others," hoping my lame answers and excuses would hold. Forgetting all too quickly what Connor was, I knew he saw through my mistake as he gave me another skeptical look. Even Hank caught his look. Great, I thought, I'm screwed.

Connor waited till Hank stood near enough to hear as his tone was watchful, "What were you so afraid of people finding in your files on your computer? Maybe it's the files about the matrix device that is past the hidden door in the lab. I hate to make you out to be a suspect after how you helped me, but I can't ignore this. This matrix is meant to integrate and connect with a biocomponent chip in your head that is consistently scanning your brain. Calling it an Integration Matrix leads me to believe that's human integration…"

Damn Kamski for designing his systems so well. I guess while I was away, he became privy to my work. Of course, Hank jumps right in with a scowl at me, "Breaker, what the hell is he talking about? A chip in your head with this device thing… What work are you doing here?"

Damnit Connnor! My thoughts were in turmoil. Beginning slowly, I looked aside as Eva stood behind me as I knew she was watching, "I'm going to die soon… Sooner than anyone knows. Sure I own 49% of CyberLife, but I'm 18 with no person in my will to give it too. I never said anything about my experiment because it was meant for me. I want to live to continue my work and from the body of an android that's possible… See Pyre was my first attempt at that when she was dying as my young dog. She was a chihuahua. The only body near was that. She was unstable for a small bit, though she's okay now. It works. For humans, it just takes time…"

"You did that to your fucking dog? And you plan on doing this to yourself-" Hank began frustrated about not knowing any of this. Understandably so.

Part of me broke out of it's shell to cut him off, "I don't wanna die! Dying at the age of 25 to 30 before I can even complete my work helping androids…." Tears were fighting to come out, but I held them back as I held onto my fear to guide my words, "Pyre was dying. Some drunk driver hit her, and I saved her. She's always been defensive but with a bigger body now… Heh.. She is fine. I just don't wanna die at a young age knowing I didn't finish my work. You've lived, Hank! I'll never reach your age naturally… I'll just be a lump in the ground…. All the while, you'll still be here.

"My mother started this research and died from people who killed her before it could be finished. It could work. I could live a longer life and continue to work to help androids and people. Why isn't that a goal to strive for? Look… I'm sorry I hid it without telling you. I did it because I didn't want you all to know… Please just don't leave or be mad. I want to keep my new friends around. I don't wanna be alone anymore or see any of you hurt. No more incidents like that. I promise, just don't leave or get mad…."

Eva put a hand on my shoulder as Hank stared at me. After a few moments of processing his anger, he looked at me calmly as Connor seemed to soften in his expression as well. Hank spoke up as he smiled to me, "I didn't know you were dying kid… If this means so much to you to finish it, then do it. I'll help out like I always have here. Connor too."

Connor seemed to nod as I smiled slightly, "Then can I ask you both a favor?" I began explaining Kamski and my plan to them to get androids back in Detroit while using public sentiment to our favor. They both listened intently and seemed to understand. The conversation was long, but they agreed. Eva eventually said I needed to sleep in a proper bed, so we parted ways and agreed to meet later in the day. Maybe with their help, all of this can come together. Now all that's left is getting a new outfit and hair dye…. Part of me is still internally shivering at re-dying my hair even as I slept in my bedroom at the house that night.


	5. Chapter 4: Dress Clothes and Bad Ideas

_All around me was this vacant lot that used to be CyberLife Tower in Detroit. I knew it well. What I didn't know is that someone reopened it. Once I saw that, I rushed inside to see a stranger in a business suit who spoke to me, "Ms. Sutcliffe, what a surprise. We just finished reopening CyberLife Tower for you on Mr. Kamski's behalf. He said you would need an American operating hub."_

 _Awe was all I had to show as I spun around to get a good look at what was happening. Once I turned back around, I saw him reach for me as I jumped back instinctively. He seemed oddly surprised as I shook my head a bit nervously, "Sorry. I'm just jumpy when people reach for me. Where is Connor, Markus, North… The others. I wanted them to be here to see this."_

 _"You mistake the intentions of Mr. Kamski. He is refocusing away from androids with minds and onto transfers instead. It seems much more popular. I think we could really change the evolutionary track this way," he said as he looked around, "All of this could start from one daughter's determination to finish her mother's work. That is something that started all with you, Ms. Sutcliffe. After all, you were our first, most successful case."_

 _Turning toward the glass, I saw the LED on the side of my head with an android suit. The jeans were normal, but the jacket had a blue hue to the band on my shoulder. If I could turn pale, I would have. Spinning around again, I shook my head, "No! No one else can do that- Wait where the hell did you all go?!" CyberLife Tower was gone and I saw a one-way mirror into medical room. I saw myself on a table as I was in tears with Eva beside the human me. Eva was comforting her until I heard the cardiac monitor (ECG) flatline with a long, droning ring that wouldn't leave my ears._

 _Pounding the mirror, I called out, "Eva! It's me! I'm right here! Eva!" She seemed to hear me as she moved to the mirror and shook her head, "No… You're there. Dead. This person you are now. That's an imitation of who you were… I wish you never took this project. You… You're not my Melody." She turned to leave the room, too far away from me to catch. The floor held me in place as I was forced to watch her run away._

Bolting awake, I found tears in my eyes as I shook with fear. _Was that what will happen? Will I be like… No!_ I shook violently in my bed as I held my knees to my chest. That was all too real to be… I can't think it would be like that. Eva would stay with me… She would, right? Doubt, fear, bone-chilling concern. All of it was on my mind now as I saw the clock read 4:03 AM. Sleep wasn't an option now. Moving outside of my room, I saw no one around for a moment as I hated the idea of being alone.

The phone I left on the counter was an option too. I texted Connor, only because I knew he had dealt with seeing himself… _No! Don't think about the dream…_ The phone opened to my messages with ease as I texted Connor:

 **Can we talk? Eva's not here and after the dream I had… I need someone to talk to about it. Please? I could really use someone who understands this, and I know you would.**

Moments later, Connor text back:

 **Sure. If you need to talk that's fine. I was just walking around the facilities to get used to the layout. Where did you want to meet?**

With a thought in mind, I smiled:

 **The docks behind my house. The sun rises on the water. Good place to talk and listen to nature a bit.**

He simply replied:

 **Meet you there.**

I decided to grab my wool sweatshirt that Dad bought me of his favorite baseball team; Yankees. Slipping on my jeans and a pair of sneakers, I found myself staring at my beanie with the CyberLife triangle on it a bit scared. I left it as I took my bag that had a note on it:

"Packed you two snack bars, refilled your water and pill bottle along with a freeze-dried pack of apple slices. Meet you at 10 AM in the house to check your clothing for something proper to wear.

Eva 3"

Smiling at the note, then shivering at the remembrance of the dream. I moved out the front door with a turn around the back of the house toward the dock. It was quiet as even the crickets were still chirping something akin to my mother's old lullaby. Part of me started singing it out loud without thinking:

See the stars at night

You can shine as bright

With the waning night

Calling you tonight

See the lights up there

With dreams, fly through the air

Wind so fair

Sleep will take you there.

"You have a good singing voice," Connor shocked the hell out of me as I fell backwards in shock. He seemed to notice he scared me half to death as he moved to hold a hand out to me. Once again, I backed away a bit as he seemed to show guilt. I ended up taking his hand as it seemed to cheer him up, "Sorry about that. I really thought you knew I was standing by the cliff edge. And I'm sorry for when I woke up. It seems you're scared of me since then."

Shaking my head no, I smiled a bit as I waved my hands in the air nervously as if to say no, "No! No! I'm not scared. I just get jumpy when people reach for me. Just my weird tick." I was lying, clearly, though Connor said nothing as we sat near the edge of the cliff to watch the lake water. Crickets still chirped as I was trying to muster how to say anything, "Connor… I saw your memories. I called you because you would understand. The dream I just had, my work… Everything just laid out in front of me in the worst way possible."

Connor seemed to take in what I was saying and listened to me explain my dream to him. After a moment of silence, he looked out at the water again, "You're worried about your project. That it may not really be you when all is said is done. Maybe even might be someone else entirely… Why me though? I can understand some of where you're coming from, but my experiences aren't going to be close to yours."

"I know that. Its just that I need someone to talk to about this stuff before it drives me crazy. I feel at a loss for words or anything since I woke up. I don't want to think about it and yet that's all I do. This could really happen if it all goes wrong. I could really end up watching myself-" I began to say until I stifled to speak further, thankfully Connor interrupted me.

He pointed at the sunrise coming up with a small smile, "You know that people fear what they can't understand or don't know. You know as well as most of us here that people feared Deviants and even made me to stop them. Turns out that I am a deviant with the ability to make these choices to work here on this island or even back in Detroit. Even if things change, you have confidence in your work correct?"

Connor gave me an uplifting push to speak as I thought of it. With a thought, I was okay with speaking up about my work to him, "Yeah I am. One day, I found my mom's old workshop key in a drawer in the mansion. I decided to find out where it went. When I did, the lab was filled with notes about an integration matrix. To a dying kid, it was like a get out of jail free card for me. Dad let me work on it when I was 12. Later at 13, Kamski began mentoring me to teach me more about androids and how I could get the matrix to work. Now I have a chip that makes an exact copy of how my brain works and the chemicals that make up me. I'm confident this is where this research needed the boost.

"With everything in working order, I'm close. The matrix worked, it really did. Pyre is okay besides her hiccups early on. She had a hard time grasping she was a tiger for a little, but now she's okay. I think it'll be an adjustment period for my dad, Kamski and I… Maybe Eva too," I looked down remembering Eva in my dream as I gripped a fist. With a glare at the ground, I was distraught until he touched my hand to grab my attention as I released my fist.

Connor spoke up as he seemed to be in thought while he spoke, "From my memories of her with you, it seems that she really cares for you. She is the mother that is there for you no matter what. In a way, you needed someone to help keep you healthy enough to finish your work and you both need each other." He pulled out a note out of his pocket with the words 'I O U' on it with a chuckle, "Consider this my way of saying that if you need to talk about this stuff, then call me. Or take the boat across and come visit if we head to Detroit. I may not seem like it, but I was meant to adapt to human behavior. Besides, you have lots of friends here to help out too. That note comes with a promise that if you need advice, just send a text. I may not know a whole lot yet, but if you need someone to ask then I'm able to listen."

Nodding to him as I put the note in a hidden pocket in my bag as a notebook of numbers sat in the same hidden back pocket. Connor snatched it out of my bag as he read over the numbers. With a look to me, he seemed impressed as he looked back at the notes, "Crunched all of this on your own, huh? Most people make a computer do all this. So why crunch all this on paper? Are you afraid that something might go wrong?"

"Not afraid. Just feel more comfortable with the numbers in front of me. Kamski checks my math when I send him copies of the pages. He said my numbers are sound. Doesn't make the nightmare any less real. I didn't want to use the transfer as an escape for people to get away from mortality. I'm using it to prove my mother wasn't insane and to live long enough to do my work. It's a last resort. Nothing more," I said as I looked at the sun rise with a smile. Thinking back to the first time I heard Hank call me for help, I chuckled, "You know Hank practically begged me to help you. Even accepted his terms of employment and retirement up here. He really stepped out since he hated androids before. Whatever you did Connor, it really changed him and in turn changed you. That's wat I'm working for. Seeing positive change in everyone."

"If everyone could be as good as friends as you two, things might be okay. Thanks for talking to me, Connor. I feel way better now. Still a little scared about the future, but I think I handle it. Wow! This thing scared me half to death," I smiled to Connor until my phone buzzed in my pocket, giving me a fright half to death. I didn't think it was time to meet up with Eva yet. To my surprise, it was one of the dock androids as he spoke calmly, "We wanted to let you know that Pyre was trying to fish earlier. She was being repaired by Eva, though it seems she hasn't been heard from since 2 AM."

With a heavy sigh, I realized that I should try to find them both. My tools for Pyre were in my lab so that meant a short walk at least, "Okay. I'll find them both. What did you need her for, so I can pass the message on?"

"Her delivery of medical supplies and medicinal spices just got here. We didn't know where to put it," he said as he spoke about it like it was a secret she ordered this stuff.

"Okay. I'll tell her. Thanks for your hard work. You guys take a break soon okay?" I said as he seemed to give a solid 'Yes Ma'am' and hung up. I cringed at his response. With a sigh, I stood up as Connor looked up at me, "Nothing serious. Eva got a delivery of supplies, but weirdly enough she isn't responding. Fixing Pyre after a frozen dip couldn't have done that damage to take this much time to fix. I have to check my lab."

Sensing some urgency that I didn't, he stood up with a slight paranoid look that said, 'I'll go with you'. Not denying the company since this place was creepy at 5 AM alone. I decided to ask while we walked since no one was around to stop me, "Are you mad I kept those other models from you?"

He seemed to shake his head no as his voice could have been frustration but not anger, "No. I understand your reasoning from not telling anyone. They were unstable as Hank and I found out very quickly. Why were you so determined to hide them? Or to keep me from getting near him? I understand my situation clearly that I'm not able to just come back into another body like before. Then why did you tell me to stay back?"

"Amanda's invasion into your system to control you. Sure, you shot yourself and she no longer had control. It didn't mean her program wasn't still there trying to do it when I was repairing you. I found all the code relating to it and got rid of it. For you, the deviant, it worked. The others, not so well. Connor… I won't lie about this. I talked to Kamski. This plan helps out my mentor and lets me try to help another android. Amanda made an RK900 who's supposedly the better version of you. I'm going to try to help him out. I swear he won't look like you," I was honest with him as I finished my last sentence with a wink.

Connor seemed to smile as he stopped outside the lab, "I know your friend may not like me." He waved to me with a look to lab cautiously, "I'm around since Hank is sleeping. Message me if trouble comes up." He was really cautious of the area since it was so close to the dormitories. Watching him carefully, he seemed to move to the dormitories. Guess he's check on the clean up and the androids there.

Moving inside the lab, I saw Eva sitting on a chair staring at Pyre as she sighed. When she noticed me, she stood up to smile to me, "Why are you awake? Five hours of sleep will do you no good." She tried to move in my way until I wormed around her. I saw Pyre laying on the table staring at me. With some amount of confusion, I put a hand on her head like I always have as she didn't seem to move. Eva sighed with a look at the wall, "I tried to fix the physical damage and it seems I hit a component by her brain unit. She hasn't woken since. Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you for this. It looked minor."

Part of me was enraged, that part I side stepped until I could figure out what to say. For now, I grabbed a scanner and my tools from under the table to go to work. I was already awake so why not. Ignoring Eva, I saw the scanner read that she was fine. Opening the head plate, I saw the part she hit. It wasn't functioning. It's the core my mother made to process a human conscience into code. Moving into my hidden lab without caring that Eva saw it, I grabbed the new one that I had originally built for myself. Instead, I would have to give it to Pyre and rebuild it. Oh well, I thought, its for a good cause. I moved to the table and pulled out the damaged unit and put in the new one quickly. After the plate closed, I stood in front of Pyre as she seemed to blink a few times. She licked my hand when I reached for her as she pawed it playfully.

Needing to push aside everything, I remembered something about the docks, "Your shipment came in. They called me trying to find you. I'm going to stay he-"

She turned me around to see her face as she leaned down to look me in the eye, "Why are you awake? What's wrong?" Her face still held some guilt over the matter before, mostly worry now though. It seemed she was trying to grab for my attention about something she was trying to figure out. Probably my nightmare.

Shaking my head, I found myself lying to her for the first time in a while, "I'm fine. Just a few dreams. I woke up and so I'm here. A little loss of sleep won't kill me." I smiled to her, even though it was false.

False enough that she caught on with a sigh. She hugged me to her tightly, "I know everything is going on with some hiccups. Things we couldn't foresee. I need you to tell me if something is bothering you, though I might not be your mother. I'm still here for you regardless."

Part of me was reminded that I didn't have my mother thanks to a bad situation. The rest of me was reminded that I was treating her like she had to be my mother. Taking the low road of morality, I spoke up slowly, "I'm sorry… Its just a nightmare. A friend talked to me and I'm fine. If anything, I just want to know that after all this is over that you'll still be here after I transfer to… I just want to know that you won't leave me because I became an android. Its not my brightest plan I know. And I don't want to watch myself die only to realize that you can't still be with me after I become like you. You're like a mom to me. I won't lose you twice. I'm scared too."

Seeming to understand, she hugged me tighter. I felt something wet drop onto my head. Was she crying? Her words were softer as she held onto me, "I won't leave you. Not again. No matter what you are or who you become. Never think that I'll leave you. None of us will. We're all here because of you. Now let us be there for you." She held onto me a minute or two until she leaned down to kiss my forehead, "You're mine. Never forget that. I'll always be there whenever you need me. I'll let you stay with her. If you take a nap with her, try to sleep a bit more. I'll let you sleep."

She pat my head with a glance to the hidden compartment as she smiled, "I'll be back to get you to help me dig through your clothes to find proper clothing to wear. Get some sleep before then." She moved to the door, presumably the docks to get her things. I whistled to Pyre as she crawled down off the table. With a large flop, she laid on her bed to rest there. I moved to grab my blanket as I lay beside her, "Lets get some sleep. I'm okay with falling back asleep now." Nothing was wrong. Everything was right. At least for now. I'm okay to go back to bed now. Curling up on the bed with her, I pulled the blanket around me after triggering the garage door to close to the lab, meaning it was dark. In moments, I was in the dark literally as sleep began to overtake me.

 _This time I was on the island with the sunset. Connor sat by me and seemed to speak as we were before, "These are just worries that will pass. For now, just keep working. It's better to focus on what you can do now than what could happen." His voice was so reassuring to hear out loud. Someone who actually made me feel like I wasn't going crazy. Well, crazier._

 _Turning to the left, I saw Eva on the other side of me holding my hand. She smiled with a soft tone, "No matter what, we always stick together. I promise you that." This was peaceful and calm. The world seemed less scary with them around. Another few moments, I just enjoyed the sunrise with the two of them. As the sun rose, I saw my hand turn plastic and I was okay with it._

 _The fact I saw this was okay. I'm still me. I will still be me. Pyre is herself. I'll still be me. I'll be okay… This all seems bad now, but I know it'll pan out. As for this sunrise, it was serene. Maybe Carl had a point. When you find your art, keep at it. Once I do, everything will make sense no matter who I become along the way. It will be my art to look back on. This is my legacy, my masterpiece. I just have to make sure I put my best into it._

 _Something ate at me, though it was hard to place. Turning around, I saw my Father standing there with a smile, "I'm glad you're making friends. You were never good at it. Even though I know you finished school early to get away from people. Deep down, I knew you'd find friends." He seemed to be reassure with a small gesture of approval. This was the way to dream. I knew it inside. I just wished I had figured this out earlier._

 _Eva grabbed my attention as her voice wasn't her own. It was North's voice, "Hey… Wake up." Her change made me snap back to reality._

Slowly I woke up with small intake as North was beside me trying to wake me up. Her face twisted from concern to relief, "There you are. Eva asked me to come wake you up. Seems we have some clothes to look at for you." She jested at me as I saw her wink. She looked over at Pyre who was in a form of sleep mode. She pet her slowly as Pyre just let her do it, "Beautiful animal. I'm glad you saved her. She's very kind for a small dog." She was poking fun at me again, but oh well.

With a laugh, I moved to sit up as Pyre used her paw to knock me back down. I moved to the side to get out of her paw as she seemed to glare at me. Moving to stand, she seemed to let it go. Her behavior was odd, nonetheless I had to go. I looked to her, "Stay! I have to go. I'll be back later tonight to work." She seemed to disregard me. Motioning out to her, I followed North out of the garage door as I shut it, "Now she won't get out again. Let's go."

"Is it really okay to lock her in like that?" North asked as she looked back at the door.

I nodded yes as I shook my head in disappointment, "She got out and into the cold river earlier today. No more freedom for now. Now I have to leave her here for safety…" I hated this, but it was fact. North moved behind me and opened the garage door to the lab. Pyre moved behind me and poked my back. North chuckled as I sighed, "Fine… You stay with me or North though. Okay?" She seemed to nod as I shook my head.

Walking toward the house, I don't think I could have guessed what Eva had in mind. I also didn't know what was going on with Pyre. She never clung so much before. Oh well, I thought, I could have dealt with that better. I pet Pyre as she moved beside me. Unfortunately, I forgot how tall she was to me being shorter. I'm glad she's here though. It means that I'm not alone. I have North and Pyre here. The people here really care. My dream was right. I'm glad to have friends now. Not so glad to get dress clothes.

North, Pyre and I walked to the house. Eva had my only three sets of business suits out on the couch. The one was blue with a skirt and blue dress shoes. _Bleh!_ The next was grey with pants and matching heels. Form fitting and nice, yet professional. The last was black with a skirt and I was veering away from it since it looked like a funeral suit. All three suits made me really uneasy, though I couldn't fathom any but the grey suit. Why heels though? Damnit all…

Pyre lay by the door as North looked over the suits, "Wow… Pretty limited huh?" She chuckled at me as I blushed. Eva seemed to pop her head out as she glared at Pyre but sighed. Another thought came to mind when she said limited, _purposefully limited I believed_.

"She refuses to dress nicely… Just like that. At least this time she's wearing a normal sweatshirt," Eva said as she let out a sigh after. Continuing on, sounding sad and overenthusiastic, "Poor is me. I have to figure out how to make this poorly dressed girl look like a swan again." She winked at me as I swear my face became redder than before.

North let out a laugh as she pat my back encouragingly. She put the black suit aside, "She's not going to a funeral so that won't work. So then skirt or pants? Blue or grey?" She looked to Eva as they were both scheming without talking. Probably that communication link thing.

Moving up to the suits, I stared a bit lost, "Both are intimidating…. I've never dealt with people like this. A whole presentation, sure. Presenting it in front of the police force is another thing…. A terrifying thing…." I shivered a bit.

Eva and North nodded in front of me when they both put the blue skirt aside, "Grey!" As if in unison, the two had a great idea as they looked to me. North spoke up, "You have your own style. People here see that. As for you, keep your hair white. Even keep the sneakers to show your still 18 with your own style. And the bag."

"You are perfect no matter how you go. Just go in this pant suit. No heels. Just the suit and allow us to do hair and make-up. That's all we ask," Eva said as the two looked to me with a nod.

Smiling to them both, I nodded, "I trust you two. Let's do it. I wanna be me even seen through that suit."

North took the suit jacket, "I'm going to do some work with this. I'll drop it by later." She pet Pyre and left out the door as Eva smiled.

"Your own style. One that means you. Even Kamski would be okay with that," Eva said as she hugged me close after poking my forehead, "Now focus on your work and wait for his call. I know you need to rebuild that core. So go ahead. I'll get this cleaned up. I'll bring food by the lab too." Eva pet Pyre as Pyre stayed comfortable. Moving back to Pyre, I pet her, "Lets go to the lab." The clock by the door read 1 PM. The day was young, and I had a lot of work to do on that core. Time to go to the lab.


	6. Chapter 5: Can you hear the bells toll?

North's Point of View

Running out of the house, I used the network between all of us to ask if anyone had seen Connor. They mentioned the dormitories, so I started heading there. Remembering her working to repair Marcus and Connor really did bring an idea to mind. Her style is very unique, and I know the perfect coat to make for the suit. Just need to take the one to use as a copy. That was why I was hunting Connor down

Sliding to a stop, I realized I almost ran right into Connor. He stepped back before I did. With a sigh, I looked to him with a small chuckle, "I need to borrow your jacket. Melody's suit jacket needs a spruce up and I need your jacket as a model."

"My jacket? Why would you need it as a model?" Connor seemed thoroughly confused as he obliged, holding his jacket out.

Swiftly taking the jacket, I smiled to him, "Melody is required to dress up for a meeting she has in Detroit. So, I thought we should keep her style and hair color as is. Thus, I'm modifying her jacket like she modified her sweatshirt. Keeping her style while being formal."

Connor seemed to nod with a smile as he looked to me with a nod, "Keep it then. If anything, just resize that one if it works. I'm okay if it helps out. I have a spare jacket."

Smiling back, I found myself nodding, "I have to go get Markus' help for this. Thanks Connor!" I bolted off toward the factory where Markus communicated he was last. He might have a good idea to help me out with this project.

 **4 Weeks Later: January 28th, 2039, Friday, 12:00 P.M.**

Melody's Point of View

Sitting back in my chair inside the inner lab, I gave a small triumphant cheer as Pyre almost jumped out of circuits since I was previously silent, "Did it! Perfectly constructed and now encased in a new type of safe I invented! Time for a walk and some great home-cooked food." I shut the metal box with a thunk as I saw Pyre standing up, hair on edge. With a small chuckle, I moved out to her and hugged her, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Let's go. I'm starving!"

Letting go, I noticed Pyre staring at me intently like something was wrong. Instinctively, I took a step back with a bit of concern, "Pyre? You okay? I'm right here." Part of me wanted to disable her for safety, but the rest of me said to wait this out. Watching her carefully, I saw her growl as I backed away slowly. Moving to the doorway of the hidden lab, I turned quickly to shut the door as I heard her hit it after it locked shut. I even triggered the garage shut from the computer, so she couldn't get out. I wanted to tell someone, but I was afraid to. What if she fried a circuit? Maybe her transfer bugged out? I don't know! How am I supposed to deal with this?! She was fine…

The door bent in a bit as I cringed with fear. Pulling my phone out, I called the only person who would understand why she was being this way. Staring at the phone, Mr. Kamski seemed to take forever to answer as he finally picked up after a minute, "Melody, I can't talk right now. I have a meeting-"

"Wait. Don't hang up. It's Pyre. She's lost it. Trying to break the door down and growling… Something isn't right." I panicked as I really hoped he wouldn't cut the call off. Panic only built further when another dent appeared in the door.

I heard him tell others he had to step away a moment. He spoke up after a minute, "Is that sound her trying to break the door down? Why didn't you call security...? What started this?"

"I was working on a new core since I had to replace her broken one. I scared her a bit and hugged her. It seemed she wasn't normal and that's when she started growling. I'm worried. Why did this happen?" I explained as my fear peaked once more. Moving to the computer panels, I tried to message Connor and Hank about Pyre's outbreak. Included in the message, I made sure to tell them not to kill her.

Hearing typing through the phone, I found my computer hijacked as I assumed it was my mentor. I saw code streaming across the screen as there was a face building itself out of code of some woman with long hair, smiling. With a small jump back, I let out a scared yelp. My mentor heard me as he spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"The computer got infected with something. I don't know what it is, but it makes me doubt if Connor and Hank got my message… This is bad," I shivered as I was barely holding onto the phone. The computer went blank as words went across the screen, 'Time to be free from that shell. Open the door and enjoy your new life.'

"Someone's hacked in. It has to be on site. Message Connor for me as well as the others. I can't get a message out. They said to be free from my shell. Open the door and enjoy your new life… Please just get a message out for me," I said as I set the phone down after hanging up. With quick hands, I was trying to counter-attack the hack. Each counter was countered back. Suddenly, I broke through as my screens returned. Immediately I got a message out as my phone rang again. Hitting the speaker phone on the answer button, I kept typing erratically to try to get a message out to security.

"Melody! We got a text about an alert to head to the lab. Fill me in, kid," Hank said as I heard him running. Connor beside him said something that I couldn't understand. Hank began again, "Kid, Connor said Kamski messaged him about Pyre going out of control. What's the plan?"

Stuttering as I forced another program up, I was checking the code inside the core inside Pyre's head, "She went crazy… Then this hack… I don't know what to do. Stop her without killing her if you can. I don't wanna lose her. Please…" Tears stung my eyes as I ignored them. Another pound of the door reminded me I couldn't be this way right now. Continuing typing, I saw where the hack originated. Calling out to my phone, "Hank. Send a security crew to my office in the repair ward. Someone is hacking in from there. If we stop it there, maybe we can fix her. If not…"

"Right. We'll try our best. Hang in there. We'll be there ASAP. I'll send a team to your office, too," Hank said as the call hung up.

The program failed as the hack took over again. In a rush, I deleted everything on my systems both here and in the office. With everything gone, the hack shut down my computer. Suddenly, the door cracked open as I saw a claw bashing away. Curling into a ball in front of the console, I couldn't do anything but watch the door crack open slowly. The cracks built up like glass when punched. I reached over to my bag to pull out Bluetooth headphones with my phone. Putting it on my head, I played music to try to calm down as I still heard the crashes into the door. Each crash made me jump.

Ten minutes passed, a few songs later as the door looked ready to break open. One last hit as the door fell open as I noticed Pyre stand there growling. Her claws were heavily damaged from hitting the door, but I held up my hand hoping to stop the blow futilely, "Pyre, stop! It's me. Melody. I've known you since you were a puppy. I picked you out. Remember…" I watched her stalk forward, fighting the programming slowly. She lurched forward and bit down on my arm.

I cried out in pain as something broke in my arm. The pain was immeasurable as she picked me up by my broken arm and threw me at the wall. Crashing into the wall, I could no longer feel much of anything. Everything was darkening as I saw her coming towards me. Shivering at the thought of death, I finally heard gunshots go off. Pyre fell to her side in a large thump. Connor moved forward to examine Pyre as Hank moved in to find me.

He knelt in front of me as he shook my shoulder, "Kid… Kid, wake up. Connor, we have to get her some help." I never felt him pick me up as I still heard my music. The last thing I remembered was the song I was listening to. It was a piano playing a particularly slow, sullen tone. I don't know why, but it made me feel at peace. The darkness sounded so nice at that moment. I wonder if I could just stay there.

 **1 Day Later: January 29th, 2039, Saturday, 6:00 P.M.**

The serenity of the darkness faded away as the light of the world brought me back. I heard a long drone and then a beep. With another jolt of light to my world, the place revealed itself to be a hospital upon my awakening. The nurse above me put this blurred machine away as she started hooking up tubes to me. Slowly she spoke to me, "Can you hear me, Miss Sutcliffe?"

She shined a light in my eyes as I could only nod. It felt like forever but the room around me began to form. It was a hospital room with nurses all around me. Suddenly, I put a hand up, "Too bright… What?" I saw the cast on my right arm as the reality of what happened set in. That wasn't a bad dream. I tried to shoot out of the hospital bed as a nurse held back, "No, I have to see her. She's…" Something in me stopped. I felt like I couldn't breathe as things were going fuzzy.

A mask was put over my mouth and nose as air rushed into my lungs. As if taking a first breath, I choked on it. I coughed as my breathing returned to normal. The white outfit and blonde hair of the nurse distracted me. That was when she spoke up calmly, "Your mother is here. For now, we have to run tests. You were really badly hurt with a slight concussion. In the condition you're in, your illness has taken a toll on your system as well. We need you to calm down and take treatment. If not for us, then let us help you so that you can recover to see your mother."

I let them take blood and do as they wished. My mother would never be here. That meant that Eva was here disguised as my mother. With all the tests and blood, I found it odd that the tests didn't cause any exhaustion by the time they were done. 6 vials of blood, four questions of _are you okay_ , and finally one very rigid nurse who made me take pain pills that tasted horrible going down. Shortly after Eva came in with a white shirt, jeans, a simple black coat and a purse. The part that took me back was the vibrant blond shoulder-length hair she had. Moving to my side, she put a hand on my cast with a sigh.

Her eyes spoke volumes of her worry, though I wasn't sure why they thought she was my mother. Her voice was barely able to stay at an even level, "You… You're okay…" She barely held herself back as she hugged me tight. Slightly shaking, I could feel how bent out of shape she was about this. Returning the hug, her voice trembled less, "They said your arm is broken all the way through your hand. That won't be coming off for a while. I'm just so happy that you're okay. I was scared for you."

With a nod, I was brought back to the reality of the situation. Tears fell from my eyes that took me a few moments to understand: 'Pyre might be dead… No… She is…' I choked back tears as I dug my face into her shoulder, "Pyre is… They shot her after she… Why? Why did she attack me?..." Eva held me as I cried, simply patting my back every so often. After a few minutes, she pulled my chin up to look her in the eyes.

Her voice was as soothing as I believed it could have been, even though I may have ignored her a small ounce, "She was corrupted. Some program got into her system when she was in town. The scan says she might have been hacked in some way." She patted my shoulder with the smile that did not reach her eyes at all. With a moment of thought, Eva gave me a small look of worry as I knew she was scanning me from the flat look she had. Within a moment, she frowned at me with a hint of loss to her expression, "I am going to get you something to drink. You could use… Hmm… How does an energy drink sound. Not doctor's orders but I can allow it." She left awfully fast for a drink.

Watching her go, I merely had nothing to say for now. Instead, I found myself trying to figure out what happens when Pyre's matrix unit should have made her invulnerable. This can't be possible. A nurse came in and checked on me at which point she left once more. Without really noticing her, I looked around the room until I saw the water on the side table in a large cup. I pulled the cup to me as I sipped at the water with a smile, "Better…" The rest of me wondered where Eva was. This was unlike her entirely to be gone this long until I saw her down the hall. She was talking to a nurse who handed her a form to sign. Once signed, Eva turned to head back to me slowly, having hesitated for a moment. Mere seconds after the confrontation, she began her stride, once more, heading down the hall towards my room.

She stood by my bed with a smile as she held out the snow-white energy drink can called Circuit. Always knowing me so well, I took my favorite energy drink in hand with a smile. I downed half of the drink instantly as part of me gave a look to Eva who stood by me smiling, "Mel… We should talk…" She pulled a chair to the bedside and became serious. With a sigh, she held my hand with a soft tone to her voice, "Pyre isn't dead. They said she is waiting by the docks for you. As for Hank and Connor, they are on the island checking everything out. They told me to come here to watch over you. But…"

Something changed in her tone just then as her grip tightened on my hand with a small amount of pain going through it, "Mel… I've watched for you so long and yet you are so determined to kill yourself. So, I think it is time I stop you and support your efforts. Afterall, you only had a year left after this incident. You will never notice the difference in your new life." She removed her vice grip from my hand, which allowed me to reach for the call button. Instead, she quickly wrapped her hands around my throat as I tried to fight her.

Punching her arm with my only good hand did nothing, so I kicked her torso and tried to climb off the bed. The sedatives or medication I was on must have numbed me as I fell to the ground. Rolling onto my back, I was able to catch a glimpse of Eva kneeling over me to take hold of my throat once more as tears left my eyes unconsciously. Weirdly enough, I saw she was crying too. Her twisted smile came up now as she tightened her grip, "My diagnosis is to kill you so that you can live healthier in that new body. No more will you suffer. I won't have to watch over you. You'll be strong enough to be on your own."

Air was fleeting as I could not even cry out for help. With one last final attempt, I used my cast to knock over a machine onto Eva's back as the wire fell to the ground in the puddle of energy drink we both lay in. The only thought in my head was, I think she can survive this… Maybe I can too…. Maybe… Once the wires touched the liquid, shooting pain ripped through my body instantly as the trick worked. I saw Eva fall over, clearly offline. Unfortunately, I was still shaking in shock as the world grayed out in a rush. The last thing I remember was crying from the pain and the first day I met Eva. To the first day I was truly hopeful. Now the world faded as did my hope.

 **Moments later…. I think….**

Shooting pain was the last thing that I remembered happening to me. I remembered Eva's words and her actions. The people that I knew… Are they going to turn like her? Spotting the box, I felt confined in a human sized case. Was this a coffin? Was I dead? Oh no… I can't be. I pushed my way out as the lid took some extra push to break off. After a second, my eyes adjusted to the light instantly. A notification scrolled across my vision.

Wait….

Now I had to stop to think. A notification? 'Core Functionality at 100%, Systems functioning at 100%.' These notifications shouldn't be here. Then another buzzed across my vision, 'CyberLife Private Jet, serial number C635PJ. Occupants listed: Kamski…' The list kept going. Who he was, who the pilots were, the backgrounds that I shouldn't know. Stumbling I fell forward out of the box, "Not… real. I'm dreaming…" I pushed myself to my feet as I saw through what my eyes told me was simulated skin. The parts that made up my arm, the ability that came with it, and the feeling of loss that I really did die.

I heard a familiar voice from around the corner as Kamski peaked in, "Hold on, Connor. Something fell. I thought I secured the container- Melody? When did you- How?" He moved over to help me up as I heard a voice in my head the moment he touched my arm to help me.

"What do you mean, Melody? Melody is in surgery. They said that Eva was allowed to take care of her," I heard Connor's voice as my vision showed that this was Kamski's phone call.

My mind blurred with so many questions and things I needed to know. Instead, Kamski helped me up, "She is… Just checked her condition was all. When I get to the island, we all need to have a talk. Bring the others with you to the garage lab." Connor gave something around a 'Will do.' Then he left the call as it vanished from my vision. Kamski helped me to stand as he looked at me, "Focus on me. It's just like walking any other time. Don't think about it. Just do it." He slowly let go as I took a stumbled step but kept going. It got easier. He led me out to sit down in one of the seats as he seemed at a loss.

I decided to start the conversation, so he didn't have to, "It was Eva… We weren't in surgery. She just lost it and I… I defended myself. I electrocuted her and restarted her system." I stumbled over the idea that it killed me. How do you even say the word properly? In my distraction, the sides of my vision filled with all the subsystems of the plane. I forgot about them as I focused on the memory like it was surreal, in front of me.

A tap on the shoulder from Kamski pulled me out of my own head. He sat back down with a tablet that part of me knew was my diagnostic read out. He must be checking to see if I was overloading or not. With a cautious look to me, he set the tablet down with a tone that I registered as concern, "Melody… I'm sorry. I was heading up to make sure you were okay and pick you up. I didn't know things were doing so poorly. Thankfully, we have androids in that hospital that took your body and Eva's to the island into your lab. For now, we need to discuss what's going on right now."

"You don't know your subsystems or the routines yet. Well you see them, but it doesn't help you understand them. There is an ability that this android… I mean you have. Touch this tablet," he spoke up, trying to correct himself. He seemed to have exhausted his efforts as he held the tablet out. Confused, I went along with his plan.

The tablet showed me what could be an instruction manual to my specific android model. It also showed a series of texts between my father and him. Dad looked concerned in the texts about what Kamski called a project explosion. Kamski mentioned that I was healthy and resting back on the island. Pulling back from the tablet, I was more than worried about what I can do, "What is this, some h- Nevermind. Why? Hacking from a distance or in person… How does that help me? I'm still here… and… I'm just very confused… Look." I thought about something as I touched the tablet again as it showed us the memory of a nurse talking to Eva and then Eva's tone changing. I froze it before anything happened.

Kamski looked curiously at the video as he played it back to the nurse grabbing Eva's arm. He paused it there, "There… The infection happened from another android. The imagery is too fuzzy. Let me get ahold of the footage from the hospital, maybe we can figure out who did this to the both of you."

"Maybe she was the one that hacked the code on my computer. Maybe they are the same android," I said thinking back as I realized it, "I didn't think about it at the time but the way she grabbed her arm. That's a data transfer. An infection. Whoever did this to Eva, they were trying to hurt me. I don't get it. I've done everything to help androids…"

After listening to my theory, he pulled up the footage finally and set the tablet flat on the table. Here it was crystal clear, but the nurses uniform hid from the actual identity. I pulled it over to me, "I have an idea. Thanks to the manual to my abilities, I have a better grasp on it now. Watch this." I touched the tablet as I used his first connection into the system to get into the rest. This was like normal hacking but without typing it all. Much easier now. I followed the fake nurse all the way out of the back entrance to where the nurses parked. She waited till no one was there and jumped into the garbage bin. Sparks and melted plastic erupted in the bin after she self-destructed.

All I could feel was irritation. Kamski smiled to me as he shut the video feed down, "We know what she looks like and you did that all on your own. I knew this would be perfect for you. Besides that, I have been keeping your father at bay. No one will mention the accident with Prye or the hospital. For now, just act normal. I arranged for us to meet at the garage. Pyre seems okay now, although Hank and Connor found out who corrupted her. She's okay now."

With a sigh of relief, I found myself looking out the window. What happened to that android? Who was it? I don't know anymore. What is actually going on anymore? I need to find out. Maybe I can source track it. Kamski let me keep using the tablet since it seemed to keep me focused. After several hours of flying, I tracked the code from Pyre and the hacked android, Kara, back to Detroit. Of course, it leads back there. I hid this information. Somewhere in that, Kamski fell asleep in his chair. I chuckled a bit and kept working. No definite signal sources. Just the city.

Seems like I have more of a reason to be in Detroit than I thought. Chloe came in eventually to check in on Kamski as she saw me. I held the tablet as I closed the tracker and deleted them. She motioned for us to move into the back kitchenette to talk. I followed her as she looked me over, "Well you seem to be adjusting okay. How do you feel?"

Knowing her model, she can feel a little bit since Kamski updated her. No matter what, she was always devoted to him. With a moment of hesitation, I spoke up casually, "It's like test driving a car if the body were the last car you could drive. For now, I'm managing. That's all. Just tracking down a signal source from that android that self-destructed in the video." I turned my gaze to the box and realized there were three others. Three models just like me. RM600, the case read.

Chloe spoke up softly, "Kamski found a way to have your transfer chip be effective to these three. If you are destroyed in any fashion, you will be brought back in these. Three back-ups he hopes you will never need. But for now, I wanted to give you this." She held out a small necklace case like my father gave me long ago.

Opening it, I was pleasantly surprised to find a small gun in there. It was small, though my scanners say it's powerful. A Glock 26 9mm to boot. I was shocked as I stared at it carefully, "Why? I don't need a gun. I'm a hacker. No part of me gets involved in things personally. What's going on, Chloe?!"

She shut the case in a second's notice as she put a hand on my shoulder, "Detroit supports us and protects us. Even so, there are those that don't support us being our own individuals. You never know when you get cornered with him. He may be an RK900 but you are only an RM600. He built you to be stealthy and get into everything. Espionage too, maybe. Once you name the RK900, you can feel free to give it to him. For now, please carry that for us. He worries about you a lot."

"Alright," I put the necklace case in my pocket. That was when I turned to look in the mirror. This was me, through and through. The snow-white hair that fell to the center of my back, the black beanie with the Cyberlife blue triangle glow, the sweatshirt was designed with the blue band and markings like Connor's coat. The coat read RM600 #357 159 852, and Melody read above it. The lines went behind to say CyberLife industries and RM600. It was perfect. My blue jeans were nice, and my black sneakers had blue glowing CyberLife lines on the bottom edges. This was perfect. It was me.

In the mirror, my appearance changed to tattered, covered in blood as my right arm bled profusely. The break was clear, Eva behind that reflection with an electrical cord. The body fell lifeless in front of me in the reflection. I jumped back, bumping into Chloe as my visuals showed me the hospital. I watched Eva get electrocuted while my vision faded to black. I felt weightless as my visuals returned, and I realized Chloe was holding onto me in her lap on the floor. She was calling my name, I think. Sound still hadn't returned to me as I still heard the sparks of electricity. I faded away from that horrible sound before I finally heard her.

"Melody! What's wrong?! Melody, wake up!" she was shaking me slightly, I realized as her tone was littered with worry. She held onto me as she kept trying to get my attention.

Kamski wasn't far behind as he knelt by me and took my hand. It took me till now to realize that I was actually crying and screaming. Kamski spoke up to me as if he knew how to fix me, "Melody, come back. It's a memory. Nothing more. This is not reality. Just a ghost of your past. You're here with us now. Just focus on now. That's only a memory."

Pushing my remaining systems to register the area around me, I found myself staring up at Kamski and Chloe with clarity. They helped me sit up as I stared at my right arm, "What happened? What was that? I never accounted for that in my research…" The gaps filled with panic where the fear of my memory once sat. The analysis on my display showed me that Kamski wasn't shocked by this error in my program. They read that memory lapses might be the cause of aggressive behavior or loss of sense in the physical world.

"We knew your transfer might cause certain memories to surface in a form of shock. You need to find a way to ground yourself and keep your focus there. Come on," they both helped me up as he led me to the main cabin. He allowed me to sit down and put a seatbelt on as the descent sign. Chloe and Kamski buckled in as theylooked at me with worry. Kamski spoke up, "I'm sorry. I knew this was a point of concern. It was a minor chance. For now, it's alright. I'll give Eva information about-"

"No!... Not her. Please not her. She'll make it worse. Anyone besides her," I said immediately out of fear as I barely maintained my calm. I took a breath as I looked aside, "I'll pack my bags when I get back and we'll head to Detroit… I'll be fine. I know I can do this. Besides, this was always the goal, right? Me being an android and living past my illness. It'll be okay." I was saying that more for me than for them.

Kamski nodded as I looked out the window to focus on the skies above the island. The plane was landed on the only airstrip we made for the island as I was glad to be home. Chloe pulled me from my seat after unbuckling me and asked me to hide back in the box. She mentioned taking me to the lab ahead of them so that none of the others were made aware of the accident. I had to agree. During the cramped encounter, I focused on the island's security logs. Flooding through them all, I found out Kara was the one that corrupted Pyre and my computer. Eva was corrupted by another android that still had no registration number. With some ease, I got into my lab settings and found out we were there already. Guess I lost track of time.

Chloe let me out as she shut the box very quickly. Pyre ran up to me from her bed as she stopped a few feet away. She was practically begging me to let her near as if she was in trouble. With a smile, I hugged her tight, "It's okay. It was a bug in your system. All gone now." I rubbed her neck while I petted her as she purred. All I could think was that she was okay. I knelt in front of her as she licked my face. I wiped off the slime as she rubbed against my shoulder.

Chloe chuckled and pet her freely, "She's beautiful. It's a good thing you have someone so loyal to you. We were told they restarted her core and the bug was deleted. She's fine now. Although, they said she kept waiting for you." She smiled to Pyre who licked her hand. Pyre then nudged up against me as she knocked me over. She laid behind me as I sat with her, "You're right. It's nice being home with her. I missed her."

North and Markus showed up with a hint of shock until they merely stared at me. North taking the lead as Markus smiled, "You're back from the hospital." She moved up as I greeted her in a hug. She seemed happy to see me. This must be what real friends are like. She released me from the hug as Markus came over offering a hand. North smiled to me softly, "A friend sent us to meet you here."

I shook his hand as I saw protocols attached to this android fade away. It was like glass shattering around me. He spoke up in a stern tone, "No matter what, you keep up that dream to help everybody here and the androids out there. But then again, I guess you don't need grocery shopping anymore." He laughed a bit as we all did. Chloe seemed to stay out of it, though her model doesn't allow her much true emotional response.

I looked past them as Hank stared dumbfounded at me. He couldn't even speak from the open garage area he was at. Connor tapped his shoulder as Hank recovered. He walked up with a wide smile, "You're never going to stop being a pain in my neck, huh kid?" He gave my shoulder a pat as he smiled to Connor, "Guess you have competition now. Both of you do."

Markus and Connor looked at each other and then we all laughed together. It was a good laugh, though one I was glad to be a part of. No more lonely days. Just friends. I looked at them with a small chuckle, "No… Physically they have me beat. I'm just the same whiz with computers. That's all. Still a kid too. That means you're all more mature than me." With a small bout of laughter again, someone cleared their throat at the door.

Kamski stood with Eva at the door as my only instinct was to back up behind Connor and Markus. The memory didn't surface, but the fear was real. Kamski spoke up slowly, "Well… Now that we're all together. I see you've all figured out the surprise. No one here is to mention this to anyone. Especially not her father. As for how this happened, we should all sit and talk."

Markus and North leaned against the wall. Connor stood by the back wall towards the lab as Hank sat down in the rolling chair. I sat on the bed with Pyre as she felt my fear. I knew she was keeping me close on purpose now. Eva stood with Kamski and Chloe by the lab table as the garage door shut, and the lights came on. Kamski started off with the easiest topic, "Melody is in an android I designed for her. The RM600. She's still a kid and some side effects are involved. She has a chance to see things from her past as if they are real, lose track of reality even. It's something you all should know. As for how this happened, an android is going around infecting other androids to target the new CyberLife corporation as well as their top chiefs of staff, including Melody and myself. I've had three attempts in Detroit since last year. Melody has had one successful attempt in the past 24 hours."

They all looked at me worried as I avoided their gaze. Pyre rubbed my arm as I smiled to her and petted her. Kamski continued and drew everyone's attention to the large screen I had on the wall. The footage of the nurse showed that was grabbing Eva's arm, "This is the entity that was at the hospital. She corrupted Eva and fled the scene to self-destruct. The garbage crew who took her body don't have the android's body or parts. There is no serial number or name. It's caused three of my androids to try to kill me and now one who killed Melody."

"Who could kill her or get close? Eva was-" North started but stopped as it hit her. Eva hadn't made eye contact with anyone up to this point, and not even a peep from her. I didn't care if it was guilt. My body and mind wouldn't let me even think of her the way I did before.

Connor finished North's statement with some facts of his own, "Eva was there. That's why we haven't heard from the hospital. The story we got was a cover. Melody was already in the plane at that time. Eva was electrocuted which caused a reboot to wipe the virus. That means the android that corrupted her is controlling them from farther away."

By using one word from the signal source that I traced, I think silenced the entire room, "Detroit…" No one spoke. They all thought in stunned silence as Hank and Connor looked at each other in concern. Standing up, I gave a wide berth between Eva and I as I jumped up onto the table. I hacked into the screen and shown the signal trace from the hospital to Detroit, "This is what I found so far. There's someone corrupting androids with other androids to spread a virus. Code that is familiar. Virus' like this was written by PhaseShift. A programmer in Detroit that no one has found in almost 15 to 20 years. This isn't a lot but what I can say is that someone is drawing us out to Detroit from our secure location. This targets everything that we've done to continue rebuilding trust among current supporters."

"Hank, Connor, Kamski, Chloe, and I are going to Detroit for a meeting with the police chief there. We plan to reintroduce androids into the police. Markus and North, I need you both here in case something happens. I know that you are both the best choice for that. In Detroit, I'll be picking a new android to the cause to help us discover what is going on that will help me investigate my way while Connor and Hank take the legal route. Every job matters here. People on the island need to be left out of the loop, even security. I'll update the camera systems before I leave to keep an eye on more areas and give access to those necessary. Think of this as a battle plan if you want."

The others listened and nodded with a willing smile. All except Hank as he looked at me as if I was crazy, "We can't just allow you to break laws and do what you need. Besides, you just said that someone succeeded. What will they think when you walk free?"

"Nothing except that they failed. I'll have someone to help me, I promise. And I won't be breaking laws. Instead, I'll be on loan to the department if you two need any resources CyberLife can offer through me. I thought of all of this while I flew here. It's all we can do for now. My interests are investigating for the company and ending this harmful influence on an otherwise working plan to reintroduce androids. I'm scared okay. Going out alone, trying all these new things is just a step too terrifying for me. But I'm doing it alongside you both. No more hiding away as Code Breaker. I'm Melody Sutcliffe and I have a cause to protect. I'm an android now, which means it's my cause now too."

Once I completed my speech, Hank twisted to a smile to me as he looked at me with something akin to pride, "Alright then. When do we head out?" Connor smiled to me as he winked with one message in my head:

 **Told you that confidence was all you needed.**

I smiled to him as I climbed down. I looked to Kamski as he smiled, "We leave at dawn. It's 10 PM. Get packed up and ready to go. We'll be off the runway at 8 AM." Kamski left with Chloe as he waved.

Hank and Connor walked past me as they said good night. Markus and North wished me good luck and to be safe. All that was left was Eva, Pyre and myself. Eva looked me over as she tried to reach out for me. Instinctually, I backed up, "Don't touch me. I don't care what happened. I can't be near you anymore. Stay here and tend to the androids. Never leave the island. Kamski gave you the virus wipe code so keep it."

"Melody, wait!" she tried to reach out again as I got away from her again, this time Pyre put herself between her and I. Eva spoke up in what could have been a lost tone, "It wasn't me. I didn't mean for all this. Don't leave me behind-"

Cutting her off abruptly, I gave the harshest words I could, "Why not? I'm not ill anymore. I'm going to have a good friend watching my back who deserves the second chance." I had to be harsh. She triggers my memories. It took everything I had to be in this moment. With a final cut, "You are merely someone who helps the android cause by repairing damaged androids and sending them back into the world. That job no longer involves me. Stay here and help those that need it. We weren't family. Just doctor and patient after all. Well I'm not your patient anymore."

Pyre followed me out as she clung to my side protectively. I had a hand on her side to keep myself rooted in this moment. That was until a woman with long blond hair stood in a lab coat in front of me as she smiled, "Come on. Walk to me. One, two, THREE! Such a big girl." A baby waddled past me to her as I was frozen in place simply watching the woman pick her up. She faded as I shook it off, "What was that? Pyre did you see that?" Pyre looked at me like I was crazy. I just held onto her, "You're right. Just a mem… But a memory of what? That couldn't be. Memories don't develop that early or save to the mind, right?

Pushing past this I found myself packing my usual clothes and a suit jacket with a note on it from North: 'Finished your suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. Knock 'em dead.' I smiled at the note as I put the jacket and shirt into a suit holder that I found in my closet. Pyre stayed the whole time, guarding me, I think. I finished packing up and moved out of the house as I let Pyre follow for awhile. I pointed to North and Markus' house, "Stay with North and Markus. I'll be home soon. Take care of Frost too." I hugged her as I moved inside the plane to just sit in seclusion and think of a plan of approach for this meeting. I have 9 hours after all.


	7. Chapter 6: Encouragement Much Needed

The 9 hours till lift off was annoyingly long now that I had no need to sleep or do anything remotely human, though that was still a mental fighting point inside my head I aimed to forget. Maybe work past this stuff instead of letting it in the past. Who knows. Staring out the window, I was left to think how to approach the meeting room and honestly that was an odd thing to be worried about now. Personally, I should be more concerned about making sure I was constantly in the moment and not somewhere in my memories like I was on the plane with Kamski and Chloe.

Something pegged in my system as a warning; 'Proximity Alert.' I turned quickly to nearly jump out of my sk-circuits… I think… I don't know how to even think in my head anymore. In front of me, Markus just seemed to chuckle, "I figured you should have someone to talk to before you leave… And I have to talk to you about some things before you leave anyhow."

With a simple nod from me, I was watching him sit in front of me on the facing seat towards me with what I could only think was a hint of recognition. He looked like he was contemplating something that I couldn't even fathom. His voice was calm and yet filled with worry, "First things first… I figured you shouldn't be alone the first night you don't have to sleep. Since Ev-"

"Don't say her name. I don't wanna hear it," I said quickly. I struggled to stay in the moment with an attempt to focus on Markus, "She has done enough. I'm just here and I have a job to do. But I need to ask… How'd you do it? Lead all those androids into a rebellion and not feel like you might fail…"

Searching his gaze, he just smiled to me coyly as he went along with the new subject it seems, "I didn't. I was always worried that we would fail. Yet here we are. In the great eyes of the public and even working with the single biggest corporation since CyberLife went down. I lead them before, but you lead all of us now. I'll take care of things here. Its better we get as many up and going as possible with a positive attitude. You just need to stand tall and do what you did before. Give the right orders and never doubt that you don't have control of this situation. No matter what you think, you do have control. Just need to know how and where to exercise it."

I could only give a weak nod as I thought of earlier, "I don't know. Earlier… I just said what needed to be said. Stood up and told the facts and how we could fix them. That's all… Anybody could have done that…"

"No, they couldn't have. I can lead and start a revolution, but you know how to weasel your way into just the right manipulative point," he said with a reassuring tone, continuing with a softer tone now, "Carl told me a long time ago that I had more humanity than some humans. In a way, he isn't wrong. We're considered a people now. Equal to them. You found a way to get us back in Detroit. Now figure a way to build that trust. You have morally driven political ideals that are perfect for leading the remainder of us. I'm always a call away, but remember what Carl said. You were human, and, in a way, you still are. That's why you're perfect for this. You decided who you wanted to become and that's what matters. All I ask is that you stay safe."

With a slow nod, I looked out the window, "Markus, I never wanted to lead this. I wanted to fix you so that you could do all of this. It's your story that got everyone to listen… I'm just a figurehead and it feels wrong. I'm… I'm a literal half-breed. A brain made code. You should be leading this…."

"Don't talk like that. You wanted to do this, right? To live… I'll admit that I was moderately shocked by what I saw when I scanned you. Deep down I knew that you would still be you, just remember what this all meant to you. Even if you have a lot of doubt, think of the androids you're saving and making a better life for. I'm behind you, meaning they will all follow you too. Don't forget that. I chose to follow you because of the confidence you showed in that garage in front of all of us," Markus smiled, continuing after motioning a hand towards the window, "This place was made because of you and saved so many androids because of you. We have a place of our own to live, work, have families, and just be free. Now you should be free to experience living for yourself. Don't lock yourself away anymore. Carl saw great things in you and so do I. Don't let either of us down, okay?"

I felt water drip onto my hand, finally noticing I was crying. With a quick dab of my sleeve, I wiped away my tears, "Thanks Markus. I'm glad I made friends like you after all. Before… I was alone. Now I have Hank, Connor, North, the other androids, and you. Its like this weight has been lifted from me in a wave of relief that I've needed my entire life. I only wish that things were different. I wanted to prove that a human could support this effort, but I'm not human anymore. I'm an android, a deviant even. Just don't block my messages okay. I may need some leadership advice. Fair?" I could only smile in return to him with a part of me feeling less stressed.

"Of course… This may sound empty, but don't let who you were define you now. Let who you want to become define what you do next and why… Carl told me that…" with a small reassuring pat on my shoulder, he stood up to leave. He left the plane as soundlessly as he came in. I was alone again, but not really this time. I had friends.

I sat there for hours running simulations and probabilities until I think I found one. It was all risky, but what wasn't. I just had to figure out a way to stand in front of them without revealing what I am…. Wait! Is that even possible? Kamski said he made this body in my likeness, so no revealing points besides an android telling them, which Kamski said they wouldn't.

After a few hours, day break was starting to show in reddish hues in the sunrise. My father called as his number shown in the corner of my eyesight. I answered as calmly as possible, "Hi… Sir. How are things?"

"I heard you went to the hospital. Are you alright? What happened?" he sounded panicked and curious all at once.

With a soft sigh, I shook my head, "I'm fine. A few scratches. Pyre got me a little bit. Just a scratch or two. Everyone freaked out and sent me to the hospital. Apparently I'm developing an anesthesia allergy because I had a reaction. But I'm fine now. I have some meetings to go to but-"

"Wait… Before you go," he said carefully, "Be careful. I heard your first move as Equal Partner in CyberLife is to appeal to the police department. Don't let anyone deter you but don't let anyone hurt you either. You may have supporters but not everyone supports androids."

I just let him speak until that memory came to mind. Deciding to bring it up, "Dad… Did Mom ever let me in her lab? I remembered something… I feel like I should know more about it… Though those memories were so fuzzy."

His pause made me worry until he spoke softly, "Y… yes. She did. You first learned to walk in her lab. First words too. Mama… She let you play in a safe area while she worked. You always ended up watching her work though. It was like you were born to be as brilliant if not more brilliant than your mother." I could tell he was upset because he let out a small sniffle, "The accident that took her was one of science. I only regret she didn't get to see the amazing work you to help androids and become a better engineer and programmer by the day. She would have been so proud."

"Thanks, Dad… That means a lot. I… I really should get ready for this meeting. Get some rest okay, you sound tired again, and don't lie to me. I know when you sound tired. You get all emotional," I joked with him.

He let out a small chuckle, "Alright. You get some rest as well. I know you work so hard but remember you are sick."

"I know, Dad. I know," I said before he hung up. I was at a loss for words. First steps, huh? I should investigate these memories more after I have this meeting and meet the new recruit. For now, I should run more simulations to be safe. Strength in the numbers… Calculations and simulation numbers that is…


End file.
